Atrapada en la oscuridad
by chifletta
Summary: Bella tenia un vida tranquila, pero no todo dura eternamente. Y ahora con el descubrimiento de un antiguo secreto, su mundo se viene abajo. ¿quien es verdaderamente?¿cual es su mision? son preguntas que debera responder antes que sea demasiado tarde...
1. Prologo

**Y allí estaba yo, sin una idea precisa de quien era. "Isabella" me respondió mi cerebro, con un dejo de sarcasmo. Y allí estaba mi hermano, mi amigo, tan débil y vulnerable, un simple humano. Todo en mi vida había cambiado, ya nada seria lo mismo; la única esperanza que me queda es seguir luchando hasta el final. Quizás el sobreviva....**


	2. capitulo 1: sueños extraños

Capitulo 1: SUEÑOS EXTRAÑOS

Otra tediosa clase de gimnasia, mis amigas y yo nos divertíamos con nuestras pequeñas bromas personales; mientras corríamos sin sentido alrededor de la cancha. Hacia un calor insoportable, solo comparable con la humedad, y como de costumbre tuve una baja de presión.

"Bella te sientes bien?" Me dijo Paula con cara de preocupación.

"Si, solo necesito un descanso. Voy a hablar con la profe, por ahí con suerte me libro de seguir corriendo!" le respondí.

La profesora no me vio con buena cara, y no se conformo solo con hacerme descansar. Me ordeno que me fuera a mi casa. Me despedí de la profesora agradeciéndole, y salude a las chicas con las manos. Me subí en mi moto, una Dax Honda, dudando que pudiera manejarla, arranque el motor y salí hacia mi casa.

Cuando llegue a mi esta, recordé que había perdido mis llaves y tenia que esperar que mi madre llegara. Observé el edificio que tenía frente a mí. Mi casa era blanca y muy espaciosa, la típica vivienda promedio. Lo único que se destacaba en ella era un hermoso y amplio jardín; en el cual yo, religiosamente, trabajaba cada fin de semana. El fin de semana siguiente tendría que cortar el césped, no podía postergarlo más. Me detuve observando el Jazmín Estrella, había dado unas flores hermosas y había crecido hasta casi parecer mutante. Luego pose mis ojos en cada una de las plantas y todas habían crecido demasiado desde la ultima poda, debe ser el verano me dije a mi misma.

En ese momento, mi madre llego con una cara de preocupación y me miro como si estuviera a punto de contraer una enfermedad terminal.

"Estoy bien, ma! solo fue un bajón de presión" trate inútilmente de tranquilizarla.

Me miro sorprendida.

"Se te bajo la presión?!" me pregunto, mientras fruncía el seño. No entendía, ¿Que le preocupaba tanto? llevaba semanas mirándome con ojos cautelosos. Y esa paranoia que tenia últimamente, me exigía que le contara cada detalle de mis sueños. Cuando yo se los contaba, ella de golpe se relajaba, era lógico no había nada de malo en soñar que como helado no?

"Si ma!! Pero no fue nada!" la tranquilice.

Entramos en nuestro hogar, me detuve un segundo a observar la hermosa decoración rustica, típica de las casa campo. Ya toda mi familia estaba en mi casa, mis padres tomaban mates y mi hermanito menor se entretenía con la Play 2. Me dirigí a mi habitación, pintada de color celeste claro, con cuadros y fotos desparramadas por las desordenadas paredes. La habitación poseía una pequeña cama blanca de hierro, un aparador y una mesita de dormir. Era sencilla y fresca, perfecta para mí. Me tire en mi cama y trate de dormir.

****

A mí alrededor todo era desierto y desolación, cuando note que no estaba sola. Había una mujer allí. Me asuste y comencé a correr. A su vez, ella me estaba persiguiendo, me estaba alcanzando. Ella era lo más raro que había visto en mi vida, le temía y a su vez la sentía como parte de mí. Deje de correr para observarla mejor y me horrorice al verla, esa extraña era yo. Pero aun así, éramos completamente distintas. Ella tenía un aspecto salvaje como si se hubiera criado en el medio de la selva y al mismo tiempo era calma como la brisa que nos rodeaba. Sus ojos eran de un verde esmeralda sobrenatural, sus cabellos eran ondulados y largos hasta las caderas, su cuerpo vestido por túnicas la hacían lucir como de otra época, como de otro planeta. Me pidió que me la acompañara, ofreciéndome la mano; cuando fui consiente, estaba en medio de una gran fauna y flora, rodeada de la naturaleza. Ella me miro con sus exóticos ojos y solo me dijo:

"necesito salir, ya es hora".

Me desperté sobresaltada, corrí hacia al espejo y me detuve al frente de este. Sentí un gran alivio al ver que mis ojos pardos aun estaban allí; que mis cabellos estaban como siempre, despeinados y por debajo del hombro. Nada que demostrara que ese sueño era real. Es solo un sueño, me lo repetí muchísimas veces; pero era tan real.

"Bella? te encuentras bien?" preguntaron mis padres al mismo tiempo.

En ese momento mi madre entro al cuarto y cerro la puerta detrás de ella. Me miro con muchísima preocupación y ansiedad, tomo mi mano y me dirigió hacia la cama, donde ambas nos sentamos. Esto era muy típico de ella, cuando "teníamos que hablar de cosas importantes".

"Dime que has soñado, y ni se te ocurra mencionar tu sueño del helado!" Me dijo con aspereza

"Nada, ma! solo quede frita en la cama, no vi ninguna imagen" tenia que tratar de ser convincente, era patética mintiendo.

" No me mientas! Quien no debe salir? Como es ella? Que te dijo? Que te mostro? Cuando te despertaste como eran tus ojos?"

"De que mierda estas hablando! Mamá, por favor! que es toda esta paranoia??"

"Hablaste entre sueños, solo quiero saber como estaban tus ojos cuando despertaste?"

"Como siempre pardos claros! De que colores pensabas que los tendría esmeraldas?" Ups! había metido la pata... Después de todo por que le ocultaba aquello, no lo entendía.

"mmm... supongo que es demasiado pronto, hablaremos de esto mas adelante" Me beso la mejilla y se marcho así como así, que carajo significaba todo eso? Supongo que tendría que esperar. Me reventaba que actuara así, que le costaba explicarme las cosas. Pero no! era demasiado trabajo...

Deje de pensar en eso y decidí llamar a Paula, después de todo quería saber que se supone que debería estudiar para los exámenes. Soy un desastre andante, olvido la mayoría de las cosas, por eso a nadie le sorprende que siempre pregunte lo mismo, como el caso del examen. Tome mi celular y la llame.

"Hola" Se sintió una dulce voz del otro lado.

"Hola Paula, soy Bells... Te la hago corta por que no tengo mucho saldo. Que tomaba la profe de biología?" le dije

"Jajajaja, que raro.... genética clásica y todo lo de reproducción celular, un embole."

"Ahhh... Joya!!! Bueno, como termino la clase de gym"

"AGH, no me lo recuerdes.... te encuentras bien?"

"sisisi..."

"Che donde te compraste los lentes de contacto?"

"Que?"

"Por un momento me pareció ver tus ojos de un tono esmeralda, debe ser imaginación mía"

"Che pau me tengo que ir... besitos"

"Chau"

Me recosté en la cama, junto con mis libros, y puse la grabadora un CD de Blackmore's Night. Era tedioso tener que hacer esas inútiles series y al final llegar a resultados tan abstractos. Así que decidí comenzar a prepararme para biología. Estuve en eso cuando mi madre me llamo para cenar, pero yo no me sentía bien. Me conforme con un mate cocido y fui directo a la cama.


	3. capitulo 2: transformación

Capitulo 2: TRANSFORMACION.

Ella esta frente a mi, pero esta vez yo no corría. Ya había entendido que esa persona era yo misma; quizás en otra vida. Me tomo la mano y me llevo por un mundo verde, rebosante de vida. Todo allí tenia sentido, yo era parte de ese verde, yo lo manejaba a mi antojo, yo controlaba aquel fantástico lugar.

"Tienes miedo?" Me pregunto esa extraña que me emanaba tanta confianza.

"no" respondí sin dudarlo

"Entiendes que me perteneces? y que yo te pertenezco? entiendes que somos la misma persona?"

"si" Otra vez ni dude la respuesta, aunque me sorprendiera la misma

"Entonces déjame salir, ya es hora de que seamos una" repuso

De golpe como un relámpago todo oscureció, ya no había nada. Sentía un dolor que brotaba de mi pecho e invadía todo mi ser. Sentí que mi alma no cavia en mi cuerpo, el dolor era avasallante. Además de eso, las manos me temblaban y sudaban frio, podía notarlo. Llego un punto en que deseaba morir, el dolor me agobiaba y sentía como si todo en mi cuerpo estuviera cambiando, como si un huracán hubiera arrastrado todo lo que fui y ahora alguien tratara de armarme pieza por pieza. No se cuanto tiempo estuve en ese estado. Pero de golpe desperté, tenia a mi madre al lado mío y a mi padre mirándome como si fuera un bicho raro. "Te encuentras bien?" me pregunto mi madre con un hilo de voz.

" si! Cuanto tiempo he dormido?" interrogue confusa

"una semana completa" me respondo, dudaba, quería pedirme algo y no se animaba. Me preocupe. "Bueno, la verdad es que debo decirte algo y no se como hacerlo"

"Por el principio y de la manera mas clara posible, si no es molestia" replique.

"No eres una chica común y corriente, eres un tanto exótica, si esa es la palabra exótica" pude notar como cada célula de su piel sudaba, desde cuando mi vista era tan exacta. Trate de prestar atención, y no dejarme llevar por el fuerte y enloquecido latido del corazón de mi madre. Desde cuando mis sentidos eran tan refinados, ella debía saber las respuestas a todas mis preguntas... Asique espere a que estuviera lista para dármelas.

Después de muchas vueltas y palabrerías, sobre lo especial que era, que nada seria lo mismo, que tenia que ser fuerte y tomarme las cosas con calma; decidió hacerme frente.

"Bella tu eres una ninfa, ya nada será lo mismo en tu vida. Puesto que posees habilidades que ningún humano posee" lo largo rápido y sin pensarlo demasiado bien.

"uy! hoy estamos de chiste no?" medite un segundo "suponiendo que fuera real, toda esta fantasía, y que?" dije de manera desafiante.

"Primero es real. Y segundo tu vida nunca será igual, deberás aprender a controlar tus dotes y aun así cuando lo hagas siempre tendrás q andar con cuidado de no perder los estribos. Te daré unos minutos, para que vallas al baño y tu misma observes los cambios" concluyo.

Me levante y me dirigí hacia este, creyéndome una estúpida, como podría creer en todo esto. Una vez que entre en el cuarto de baño, note que estaba bastante desordenado y sucio; se notaba que hacia mas de una semana que nadie limpia. Mama debía de haber estado muy ocupada inventando historias. De pronto la curiosidad broto en mi interior y dirigí mi mirada al espejo.

¿QUE DEMONIOS ME HABIA PASADO? no lo podía creer. Era yo, pero a su vez no lo era. Mis cabellos ahora me llegaban hasta la cadera y tenían un aspecto salvaje. Mis ojos habían cambiado el color café tirando a pardo, por un verde esmeralda eclipsante. Seguí observándome, pero no note ningún otro cambio en mi, por lo menos no físico. También a esas alturas había descubierto que poseía todos mis sentidos mas desarrollados que cualquier humano y que también era un poquito mas fuerte, pero quizás esto ultimo era mi imaginación.

Corrí rápidamente hacia mi cuarto, demasiado rápido para mi gusto. Estaba decidida a recibir explicaciones, a devolver ese fenómeno en el que me habían convertido.

" QUE HARE AHORA? EXPLICAME QUE DEMONIOS SOY? COMO DEVUELVO ESTO? QUE ME HAS HECHO?" le estepe a mi madre.

"Primero lo primero, no te he hecho nada, eres una ninfa, una criatura bendita en algún aspecto por algún ente. En tu caso has sido bendecida por la madre naturaleza, así que eres incluso especial entre los especiales. No lo puedes devolver, ella te a elegido a ti para que la representes y el porque deberás averiguarlo tu.

Segundo, lamentablemente y perdóname por esto pero lo considero lo mejor, mañana partirás para Inglaterra a vivir con tu abuela; ella sabrá manejar la situación mejor que tu padre y yo."

"NI LO SUEÑES, TENGO AMIGOS Y GENTE QUERIDA. QUIEN CUIDARA DE TOMY? TU NUNCA ESTAS EN CASA. Y LA ESCUELA? ADIVINO YA NI LA NESECITO, A QUE NO?" le dije

"Cálmate por favor. Esto es más difícil de lo que pensaba. Bella para todos ellos tu estas muerta, hace 4 días que has muerto, sufriste una muerte súbita, te acostaste a dormir y nunca despertaste. Yo cuidare de tu hermano y te mantendré informada sobre todo lo que sucede en la vida de tus amigos. Pero ellos no pueden verte así, nunca comprenderías lo impactante que es! Es lo mejor para ellos y lo mejor para ti. Y sobre la escuela, la educación de Inglaterra es genial" Me explico dulcemente

"LARGATE DE AQUI, !!!!" grite con toda mi fuerza, la casa comenzó a temblar.

"Por favor, trata de controlarte... relájate. Yo prometo explicártelo todo!" dijo mi padre, había algo sombrío en su mirada, era culpa "Mira Bella, no tenemos alternativa. Ahora eres distinta, deberás aprender autocontrol, a manejar tus poderes y descubrir porque los tienes, porque eres lo que eres. No hay nadie mejor que tu abuela para eso, su madre y ella son iguales que vos. Pensamos que estaban locas, mi hermana y yo, pero lo cierto es que tu bisabuela manejaba el clima a su antojo. Era una ninfa bendecida, si se lo puede decir así, por el emperador de las tempestades. Y tu abuela ella simplemente hacia cosas extrañas con el agua, nunca quise saber bien como era todo eso. Yo prefería alejarme y alejarte a ti, según ella todas las mujeres de la familia están destinadas a esto.

Yo nunca quise creer en esas historias de tu abuela. Pero fui un tonto, empeore las cosas, la que debería explicarte esto es ella y no yo. Lo único que te puedo decir con certeza es que esto esta en ti desde que eras simple esencia.

Es hora de crecer cielo. No te das una idea de lo duro que es para nosotros, solo tienes 15 años. Pero es hora de que conozcas el mundo, de que seas consiente de tu grandeza y sepas utilizarla como corresponde. Nosotros estaremos siempre para lo que necesites, a la distancia como corresponde en esta situación, pero allí estaremos." Concluyo con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Esta bien, no hare ningún berrinche; pero vendrán a visitarme?" Pregunte, confusa. Me sentía como una huérfana de cinco años en un callejón sombrío, como podían ellos dejarme sola en esto.

"Lo mas pronto posible, ahora descansa que ha sido un largo día y mañana será aun peor" me dijo y inmediatamente me quede planchada en la cama.

A eso de las siete de la mañana me despertó un ruido proveniente del living. Me levante a hurtadillas y camine sigilosamente, me tranquilice cuando comprendí que era mi madre preparando todo. Regrese a mi cuarto y me cambie, pensé que allí debía hacer frio así que prepare un abrigo extra y lo guarde en mi bolso favorito, era hindú y de un color verde manzana. Cuando acabe de vestirme con unos jeans gastados y mi remera de lino favorita, decidí que no me vendría mal recoger mi desalineada cabellera. Una vez lista, baje y comencé a desayunar.

El desayuno paso en silencio, ni mis padres ni yo dijimos palabra. Cuando salimos rumbo al aeropuerto trate de memorizar cada lugar por el que pasábamos pensando que seguramente nunca volvería, después de todo yo estaba muerta no?.

"Bella promete que te cuidaras si? y que nos escribirás un mail por semana como mínimo!" repitieron mis padres al unisonó, mientras tomaban sus manos y vi como una lagrima destellaba sobre sus ojos. Logre entender lo duro que esto era para Renee y Charlie, y que solo podían sobrellevarlo porque se tenían el uno al otro. ¿Alguna vez lograría conocer y sentir algo así por alguien? Quizás pie grande esta disponible.

Llegamos al aeropuerto y todo sucedió rapidísimo. Cuando fui consiente estaba arriba del avión llendo con una psicótica para que me enseñe a ser un fenómeno. Note que la gente me miraba extraño, como si mi presencia los incomodara demasiado y a su vez parecían deslumbrados. Cerré mis ojos y trate de olvidarme de todo.


	4. capitulo 3: Annie

Capitulo 3: ANNIE.

Cuando llegue a Londres, allí estaba una hermosa mujer de unos 40 y tantos años esperándome con un cartel que decía "Isabella Swan". En ese momento pensé que mi abuela había tenido un problema y mando a otro fenómeno a buscarme. Y digo fenómeno, ya que no había otra manera de describir a dicha mujer. Sus cabellos blancos y lacios le llegaban a la cintura; su rostro era de una perfecta calma y suavidad, todo en su figura daba la impresión de paz como la de un rio que sigue su curso en una montaña. Dicha mujer, era pura fluidez pero había algo que desencajaba en su aspecto; sus inquietantes ojos azules oscuros, era como si hubiera un océano en ellos.

Me acerque, dudando que fuera correcto.

-¡Hola! Soy Bella, ¿mi abuela no pudo venir?- pregunte.

- Eres idéntica a tu madre. Discúlpame, olvide presentarme soy Ana Swan, tu abuela. Por favor, dime Annie. No es común que una mujer de casi 20 años le diga a otra de 42 años abuela.

En ese mismo momento quede estupefacta.

Yo solo tengo 15, y como que mi abuela tiene 42.

Hay mi niña!! Te explicare todo cuando lleguemos al hotel.

Hotel?? Pero no que vivías en un departamento?

Jaja! Contigo en un departamento rodeado de gente…. Imposible!! La mudanza esta lista hace semanas, solo faltaba que tu lo estuvieras… ahora vivo en una pequeña ciudad llama Robín Hood Bay. Ya veras que te encantara!!

Ok, esta bien. Nos vamos ya? -Dije esto por decir algo mientras me imaginaba rodeada de fenómenos, ¿Qué clase de ciudad se llama Robín Hood?

Si, necesitas descansar mañana será un largo día.

Después de recoger las cosas, nos fuimos a un hotel muy bonito en el centro de la ciudad. Una vez que acomodamos las cosas, ambas nos dedicamos a conocernos una a la otra. Me explico bien que era yo, aunque no sabia que poderes tenia ni hasta donde llegaban. Si! ¿Pueden creerlo poderes?¿la chica mas normal del mundo tenia poderes?. Me explico que ella también era como yo. Lo había heredado de su madre, que como mi papa vagamente menciono, estaba bendecida por la hija de las tempestades.

Annie era muy talentosa con sus dotes y muy experta en esto de ser un fenómeno. Ella estaba bendecida por la hija de las profundidades; podía controlar los océanos, mares y ríos a su voluntad.

Me explico que hace mucho tiempo, cuando todo era tinieblas y confusión, de una pequeña semilla nació una extraña y hermosa criatura con ojos como esmeraldas. Entonces, esos seres que vivían en las tinieblas decidieron llamarla Natura, que significa nacida de la tierra. Natura creció y se transformo en una copia mía (mejor dicho, yo era su copia). Cuando esto sucedió conoció a un muchacho de ojos grises y antiguos, el tiempo. Ellos se enamoraron; tuvieron centenares de hijas, cada una con un don particular, y un hijo al que llamaron humano (que significa: el que todo siente). Juntos poblaron la tierra y apartaron a las tinieblas. Pero ahora por algún motivo todo había vuelto a aquella época; y nadie sabia el porque de esto… poco a poco las hijas de Natura comenzaron a despertar y la única que hasta el momento faltaba era yo.

Era extraño hablar de todo esto con tanta naturalidad, quizás, por fin me había resignado a ser un fenómeno. O quizás, después de todo no era tan malo esto de serlo…

Intento mas de una vez sacarme la idea de que estamos todos locos y, que tanto, yo como ella no somos fenómenos; pero soy demasiado terca como para dar mi brazo a torcer cuando algo se me mete en la cabeza. Así que se dio por vencida y después de despedirse se fue a dormir.

Me acosté en la cama continua a la de annie. Era extraño pero en menos de 3 horas había aprendido a querer a esa criatura q era mi abuela. Se podría decir que hasta la quería de una manera maternal. No como si fuera mi hija, si no como si viera a una pequeña niña dormir, a la cual yo tenia que proteger de los malos sueños.


	5. capitulo 4: Robin Hood Bay

Capitulo 4: ROBÍN HOOD BAY

Al otro día, me desperté muy temprano y algo aturdía, el cambio de banda horario me había afectado bastante. Allí estaba mi abuela, digo annie; se veía hermosa en un traje formal oscuro, resaltando sus claros cabellos y enigmáticos ojos.

Buenos días! Lista para empezar con tu nueva vida- dijo con una hiperactividad asombrosa....

Buenos días!! Siento que me paso un tren por encima….- dije con vos pastosa

Es normal que te sientas así pero ya de apoco te iras acostumbrando a Inglaterra, te encantara.

Pasamos toda la mañana preparándome para el viaje. Después de almorzar nos subimos a la carcacha que tenia annie como auto. Había 930 kilómetros hacia mi nuevo hogar, seria un viaje muy pero muy largo. Pero bueno la Ford gran Torino de annie tenía personalidad y ella parecía enamorada de ese auto.

Crees que lleguemos con este auto? – dije a modo de chiste.

Hey! El nunca me ha fallado y no lo empezara a hacer ahora, para mañana a la madrugada estaremos allá. Solo hay que tomarse las cosas con calma, kitty lograra llevarnos sanas y salvas.-contesto algo ofuscada

Si tu los dices….

Nos pasamos todo el día hablando, conociéndonos mejor, mientras viajábamos a 50 Km por hora. Me explico, que estaba anotada como estudiante de intercambio en el instituto y que iba a tener que cursar el último año. Cuando trate de explicarle que no tenia un nivel tan alto y que reprobaría todo; ella solo dijo "pues, tendrás que esforzarte nadie te creerá una niña de 15 años apenas puedes parecer una de 17". Entonces, me explico que todas la ninfas se veían siempre maduras pero jóvenes, nunca seria una niña pero tampoco una anciana.

Además de eso, dejo bien claro cuales serian mis nuevas obligaciones. Tendría que entrenarme en auto-control para no lograr que una raíz aplaste a alguien que me provoque demasiado; técnicas de combate, para que no me quiso decir y conseguir un tutor para ponerme al nivel educativo de Inglaterra. Digamos que me divertiría a los grande; YUPI….

Después de unas cuantas horas de viaje, chocolates y risas. Llegamos por fin a Robín Hood Bay, me quede asombrada cuando fui consiente del paisaje que me rodeaba. Imponentes colinas rodeadas por un bosque y atemorizantes precipicios que tenían a sus pies un hermoso y profundo océano, tan hermoso como las ojos de mi abuela, annie. Las casas eran de un estilo medieval, parecía salido de un cuento de habas. Una vez que llegamos al centro de el pequeño pueblo, logre ver negocios y casas mas modernas que desencajaban con el paisaje, pero aun así todo se veía muy hermoso.

Dimos una vuelta por el lugar, mientras annie me señalaba los puntos más importantes de la ciudad. Después nos dirigimos a nuestro nuevo hogar, para lo cual tuvimos que salir del pueblo y tomar un camino de tierra. Habiendo pasado unos minutos, estábamos frente a una granja llamada "Leyenda".

El lugar realmente me encanto, el jardín era muy amplio y lleno de vida; a un costado de este, bastante alejado para no opacar el hermoso lugar había un gallinero, una huerta, un cobertizo y un granero. Y en el centro de ese panorama se encontraba una imponente casa, que parecía salida de algún cuento.

La casa era antigua y grande, para solo dos personas. Estaba echa por bloques de piedra y cubierta por una enredadera que había dado unas hermosas flores lilas y rosas. Poseía amplios ventanales y una puerta en forma de arco, todo de madera tallada y con delicados detalles. Entramos a la casa y annie me mostro cada parte de esta. La entrada daba a la sala de estar; que estaba equipada con un hermoso juego de sillones blancos, atravesados por una manta color azul marino. Además de eso, la sala de estar poseía una mesita ratona y un aparador con fotos de distintas mujeres, todas entre los 20 años y todas enigmáticamente hermosas. Después de eso nos dirigimos al comedor, que estaba decorado con un esquicito gusto, la pared color crema, un hermoso candelabro en el medio de la habitación la iluminaba y una enorme mesa, rodeada de unas 10 sillas, la cual estaba decorada con un florero que poseía una preciosas fresias. Luego fui a la cocina equipada para darle de comer a un batallón de gente y con una pequeña mesita a un costado; definitivamente era el lugar que mas me gustaba, me hacia recordar a mi viejo hogar, era rustica y delicada a la vez. Cuando subimos al segundo piso vi que había como mínimo unas 7 habitaciones (¿cuanta gente viviría en esta casona?). Fue cuando annie volvió a pronunciar palabra, estuvo muy callada mientras recorríamos la casa, quizás le preocupara que a mi no me gustara.

Tu habitación será el altillo, lo siento pero no pude ubicarte en otro lado!- dijo algo preocupada.

No hay problema ann!! Pero para que son todas estas habitaciones?

Son de las chicas, las de las fotos, ellas están estudiando en la universidad pero vienen todos los fines de semana aquí. Son como nosotras, te llevaras muy bien con ellas. Estoy segura de ello!!

Ok! Muestrame mi nuevo cuarto por fa! Estoy agotada…- estaba un poco molesta a decir verdad, si solo venían los fines de semana, que les costaba acomodarme en alguno de sus cuarto, ni que yo las fuera a morder!!

Por aquí….

Me llevo al fondo del pasillo, donde había una escalera en espiral. Ella me guio para que la subiera y me presento el que seria mi cuarto. Me quede sin palabras cuando lo vi, annie se había pasado. Estaba pintado de color salmón claro, en el medio se encontraba una enorme cama blanca hecha de hierro. El cobertor de esta era azul marino y estaba decorada con pequeños almohadones que alternaban el salmón y el verde claro; al igual que las cortinas. El resto de los muebles también eran blancos pero de madera y con delicadas flores talladas. El cuarto contaba con una pequeña mesita de luz, a un costado de la cama; con un ropero en un rincón, lo suficientemente grande como para que entrara mi ropa, que no era demasiada y con un aparador que poseía un espejo y un hermoso florero lleno de fresias y jazmines.

Te gusta? Estuve trabajando en el un mes, toda las chicas ayudaron… elegí esas flores, porque pensé que así olerías tu y, por suerte, no me equivoque….

Me encanta annie!!! Muchas gracias…

Espera que le cuenta a las chicas que te gusto, se pondrán muy felices!!!

Segura? Digo me da la sensación de que ellas no están tan entusiasmadas como tu en que yo viva acá...

No es eso!! Aunque eres muy perceptiva, eso es bueno… lo que pasa es que te temen un poco, no saben que esperar de ti… comprendes??

Si! Necesito descansar un poco…- era entendible ni yo sabia que esperar de mi…

Esta bien te dejare sola para que te organices y descanses… acá están tus cosas!!

Annie dejo mis valijas a un costado y se marcho. Fui hacia mi equipaje y lo coloque sobre mi cama, había decidió acomodar todo en mi nuevo cuarto. Pero gran sorpresa me lleve cuando abrí el guardarropas, estaba lleno de prendas y todas de mi gusto. Deduje que annie la había comprado, eran todas de orígenes orientales y había una gama de texturas y colores asombrosas, quería probarme todo ya!!. Aunque me moría de ganas de hacerlo, ya habría tiempo para probarme todo eso; acomode, en el reducido espacio que quedaba en el mueble, mis antiguos atuendos y me fui a dormir, ya era tarde y estaba muerta.

BELLAAAAAAA!!! LLEGARAS TARDE AL INSTITUTO!!

Que? Que paso?- Pregunte dormida….

Lo siento me olvide de avisarte que hoy seria tu primer día en la escuela…- iba a hacerlo, al rato de dejarte en tu cuarto volví para avisarte, pero parecías tan agotada que decidí no levantarte…

Ok! Ya bajo- es que esta mujer no me podía avisar nada con mínimo 30 minutos de anticipación!!!

Me levante, tome una ducha y fui a mi armario. Decidí ponerme un jeans, una remera de gaza azul oscuro, con unos bordados muy bonitos en el escote. Luego fui al aparador donde estaba el espejo y comencé a desenredarlo, todavía estaba mojado. Logre notar que sobre este había millones de accesorios que no eran míos; deduje que era otro regalo de annie, tendría que explicarle que no hacían falta tantos detalles. Pero aun así tome un pequeño broche con piedritas incrustadas y me hice una media cola con el. A partir de ahora no me recogería mas el pelo, ni ocultaría lo que era. Esta soy yo; al que le guste bien y al que no que se la aguante. Baje a desayunar; y en la mesa al lado del suculento desayuno; había un bolso de cuero labrado que dentro tenia mi cartuchera y una agenda, al lado de este estaban mis libros y cuadernos nuevos. Me senté y comencé a desayunar junto con annie.

Buenos días, annie!! Gracias, por la ropa y los accesorios, pero no hacían falta…

Pero si yo no tuve nada que ver en eso, eso fue cosa de las chicas! Mi regalo de bienvenida todavía no lo has visto!!!

Las chicas? Aun así no hacia falta que ninguna se molestara….

Si! Las chicas, aunque no lo creas… Buffy estudia diseño de modas así que ella diseño tu guardarropa y accesorios, lo que le dio el mejor promedio de la clase cuando lo presento como su último proyecto. Y Yani es una excelente artesana ella es la que te hiso el bolso. Las demás las ayudaron poniendo los materiales y mano de obra… pero ellas realmente están entusiasmadas con que vos llegues las demás no les dan mucha atención por tener 15 años. Hay dios!!! Se te esta haciendo tardísimo. Ya terminaste de desayunar?

Sipi!!

Bueno sígueme así te muestro mi regalo de bienvenida….

Tome mis cuadernos, mi bolso y la seguí. Entro en el garaje y saco de el una motocicleta. Cuando la vi pensé que debía ser una broma, era una Harley Davidson de 1969, toda una reliquia. La motocicleta era de color plateado y para los años que tenia estaba impecable.

Y?? tu madre me conto que adorabas las motos. Te gusta?- pregunto annie, sonriente al ver mi cara de fascinación.

Como no va a gustarme es genial!! Pero no puedo aceptarla, es demasiado…

Si te cuento un secreto prometes que no se lo dirás a nadie??- asentí con la cabeza- era de tu padre, yo con su consentimiento la refaccione para ti.

Pequeñas lagrimas descendieron de mis mejillas.

Gracias!!

Ok!! Ahora vete que llegas tarde, aquí tienes el casco!! Ve con cuidado tus padres me mataran si tienes un accidente. Recuerda que te anote en las tutorías después de clases veras a tu tutor, así que nos vemos para la cena.

Oki doki abuelita!!- me subí en la moto la encendí y salí acelerando, quería saber cuanto corría mi nuevo vehículo. Ya me había alejado unos 100 metros del garaje, cuando escuche a annie.

No me digas abuela- me sorprendí de mi oído, pero que mas da, solo me reí sabiendo que ella también lo escucharía.


	6. Capitulo 5: Nuevos Amigos

Capitulo 5: Nuevos Amigos

El instituto era típico de las películas de Hollywood, un gran edificio con estilo antiguo. Cuando estacione, varias personas se quedaron mirándome, me saque el casco y encadene la moto; no estaba en mis planes ser victima de un robo. Mientras caminaba al edificio logre escuchar varios cuchicheos en torno a mí. Algunos eran de agradables y otros me pusieron los pelos de punta.

Estaba en eso cuando sin notarlo me choque con un muchacho y todos mis libros cayeron al suelo, bien! lo de torpe no se me iría jamás. Me agache a juntarlos mientras rápidamente le daba mis disculpas.

No hay de que- dijo el mientras me ayudaba a recoger mis cosas.

Fue en ese mismo instante, en el cual levante la mirada y lo vi. Era un ser de otro planeta, completamente misterioso y atractivo a la vez. Tenia el de un extraño color cobrizo y tenuemente enmarañado, unos ojos de un color verde claro que emanaban confianza y una sonrisa que lo hacia verse como un niño pícaro. Sus estilo era original y sencillo a la vez; usaba camisa color crema, jeans oscuros y zapatillas; todo en el era sencillo y deslumbrante a la vez. Cuando nos levantamos también note que era muy alto, me debía sacar una cabeza y media de diferencia; y yo estaba completamente embobada. Esa sonrisa y esa mirada me tenían idiotizada. Trate de recuperar la conciencia.

Amelie Giovanni, un gusto- y le extendí mi mano….

Edward Cullen, pero suena muy a tipo grande. Así que Ed para los amigos, si me preguntas porque me llamo Edward en pleno siglo XXI, pregúntaselo a mi madre…

OK! Jajaja…- debo ir a clase, un gusto conocerte…

Mi primera clase fue biología, annie me había inscripto en orientación hacia las ciencias, que siempre me interesaron. Así que mi clases eran biología, matemáticas, química, física y arte (era arte o deportes, por suerte annie lo dejo a mi elección). Después de biología y química llego la hora del almuerzo, me senté sola en un sitio apartado, por algún motivo ninguna chica se me había acercado me miraban como queriéndome echar del lugar. Cuando sentí que alguien se acercaba a mi; era el y un pequeño grupo de compañeros, había 2 chicas y otros 2 muchachos con el.

Te molesta si nos sentamos contigo?- pregunto la muchacha- soy Alice – Me dijo la chica, era morocha, de ojos verde grisáceos y con rasgos muy finos.

Claro que no!! Son los primeros que se me acercan, parece que sufro de algo contagioso.- todos rieron al unisonó y se acomodaron en la mesa.

Ella es Rosalie- dijo señalando a la rubia de ojos turquesa que tenia a su lado, era muy linda de una manera muy despampanante- el es el bruto de Emmett- señalo a un muchacho castaño de ojos oscuros y con aspecto de niño eterno- el es Jasper- tenia un aspecto rígido y serio, seguro pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo entre libros y trabajo, debía ser el responsable del grupo- y, por ultimo creo que ya conoces a mi hermanito Ed- el estaba ahí con era amplia sonrisa de nuevo, por dios si que era lindo sin dudas….

Hola chicos! Yo soy Isabella, pero díganme Bella…

Estuvimos hablando largo y tendido, hasta que se hiso la hora de ir a matemáticas y física, seria un desastre. Realmente no entendía nada de eso y para colmo ellos estaban avanzados. Con Jasper y Ed me tocaban todas las clases ellos también estaban en el programa de ciencias, con las chicas solo arte debido que ellas preferían literatura y Emmett estaba orientado a administración. Cuando todos salimos del comedor nos despedimos y me fui con los chicos a mi siguiente clase.

La clase fue aburrida hasta llegar a ser una tortura, pero para mi sorpresa mi cerebro parecía haber crecido porque logre entender casi todo, cuando antes y en un nivel mas bajo no entendía nada. Después de eso ya era la hora de volver a casa, pero a mi me faltaban las malditas tutorías. Así que me despedí de Jasper y fui a la biblioteca donde me esperaba un compañero que me ayudaría a ponerme al día, Ed fue conmigo ya que íbamos para el mismo lado. Cuando llegamos a la biblioteca completamente equipada, era un lujo ese lugar. No vi a ningún estudiante…

Sabes que creo que mi tutor me planto??- le dije a Edward, este sonrió y yo quede embobada de vuelta…

Como? Y yo que soy?? Jejej!! Es una suerte que a los tutores les digan quienes serán sus alumnos…- me quede mirándolo, como me iba a concentrar con esa sonrisa dándome vueltas…

Se te ira la gracia cuando me empiece a explicar física, saldrás corriendo despavorido!!

Veremos.- solo atino a decir, y ahí estaba de vuelta esa sonrisa y esos ojos resplandecientes. Deberían prohibirle sonreír en público.

Nos pasamos la siguiente hora y media estudiando. El trataba de ponerme al tanto sobre las cosas que yo no había visto, y yo para mi sorpresa entendía todo fácilmente. Cuando terminamos, nos dirigimos juntos al estacionamiento.

Sabes si sigues así pronto no necesitaras mas clases de apoyo, y yo tendré que volver con algún tonto sin ganas de estudiar. Es bueno, enseñarle a alguien que caza las cosas en el aire; eres muy inteligente- dijo algo apenado

Eso lo dicen todos los tutores, para incentivar a sus alumnas recién llegadas?- Que demonis me pasaba?? Me sonroje en ese momento, debió pensar que era una idiota. En ese momento llegamos a mi moto, saque la cadena y la encendí.- quieres que te alcance a algún lado?

Que linda moto! No gracias, ahí esta mi auto- dijo señalando un lustroso Volvo plateado

Ok! Nos vemos mañana… cuídate!!

Suerte Bella…

Me subí a la moto y me dirigí hacia la estación de servicio más próxima no sabia cuanto combustible tenia así que preferí no arriesgarme. Después de eso me fui derechito a "la leyenda". Cuando llegue me encontré con annie, ya eran las 5 de la tarde, y ella estaba armando todo para mi primera clase sobre como ser una linda y buenita fenómeno.

Hola Bells! Como la pasaste??- Empezó a arrugar su nariz, como si olfateara- veo que ya conociste mas fenómenos, como tu nos llamas a los seres mágicos.

Bien y vos? Fenómenos? No solo hice nuevos amigos… porque fenómenos?- pregunte intrigada

Pronto lo sabrás, ellos te contaran su secreto a su tiempo. – me dijo con vos misteriosa.

Definitivamente esta mujer estaba perseguida, jamás vi personas mas normales que esos chicos. Debe de estarse vengando por lo de abuela, queriendo perseguirme. Pues bien, no lo había logrado.

Que me enseñaras hoy?- pregunte nerviosa….

Todo a su tiempo ahora vamos al patio…

Saco una espada con esmeraldas verdes y un grabado que decía _natura, _me explico que esa espada apareció cuando yo me transforme. Que era de mi benefactora la naturaleza y que debía aprender a usarla. Estuvimos largo tiempo practicando, pero ella siempre me ganaba; lo que era humillante, porque ella solo contaba con una lanza de plata que el la punta tenia una especie de cristal. Después me hiso practicar mentalismo, según ella yo iba a lograr que esa diminuta semilla creciera, pero por mas que lo intente y intente nada paso. Me dijo que habría tiempo, que ya aprendería a hacer uso de mis facultades; que era una suerte que tuviera tanto control.

Después de eso fuimos a la cocina y las dos juntas hicimos la cena. Cuando termine mi cena, me lave los dientes, me puse mi pijama, hice mis deberes y me metí en la cama. Eran las 6 de la mañana cuando desperté, faltaba una hora y media para levantarme, y como ya no podría dormir fui a dar un paseo por los alrededores. Camine como 20 min cuando llegue a lo que parecía un bosque, así que fui a explorarlo siendo consiente de todo lo que me rodeaba, de cada murmullo, de cada esencia… cuando de pronto vi un hermoso puma mirarme sus pelaje era color arena y sus ojos grises, nunca había visto nada igual. El paso caminando por mi lado y solo se detuvo a observarme un momento, luego siguió su rumbo. Quede unos minutos quieta, ese animal no pertenecía a estas tierras y sin embargo no parecía perdido; mire mi reloj, rayos eran las 7. Corrí hasta la granja y en unos minutos ya estaba allí.

Bells donde te habías metido?- dijo annie con cara de susto.

Fui a dar un paseo…

La próxima avísame, me preocupe! Como amaneciste hoy?

Bien y vos?

Bien…

Le conté lo del puma. Y ella solo se reía…

Me alegro que estuviera ese puma ahí, parece que puedo dormir tranquila. Alguien te cuida mientras yo me tomo un respiro…- y no quiso hablar mas al respecto.

Yo tuve que marchar a la escuela con esa duda. En la puerta del instituto estaban mis amigos esperándome. Pasamos todo el día juntos, pero al final del día los chicos fueron hacia el gimnasio y nosotras al departamento de arte. Mis horarios se distribuían en todos los días mis materias orientadas a ciencias; lunes, miércoles y viernes tutorías; martes y jueves arte; eso sin contar mis clases de fenómeno, que solo me daban un respiro los fines de semana.

Así paso toda la semana entre millones de responsabilidades, por fin el tan esperado viernes. Estaba almorzando con mis amigos, cuando Rosalie empezó a organizar con Alice que harían era noche. Habían decidió ir a la fiesta de Michelle, una Barbie creída.

Y Bells iras? Porfa… todos iremos!!- preguntaron Rose y Ali al unisonó, con cara de pobrecita yo…

Me gustaría pero no estoy invitada, y aunque lo estuviera no se si tengo permiso para salidas nocturnas… annie, mi tía, es muy estricta conmigo…

Pero nosotros si y es para ir de a dos…- dijo Alice

Si pero ustedes irán con los chicos….

Ed ira solo…- lo mire a Edward, que de pronto sonrió y dijo

Claro Bells… por favor no me dejaras ir solo como un tonto…

Veré si mi tía me deja…

En ese momento sonó el timbre y me levante para vaciar mi bandeja. Justo cuando escuche que Edward le decía a Alice

Te debo una hermanita, no sabia como invitarla…

Ya lo se, ahora mas te vale que te luzcas…-contesto ella y ambos se dirigieron a vaciar sus bandejas.

Por supuesto ellos no sabían que yo había escuchado, ya que lo dijeron muy bajito y yo estaba muy lejos. Ser un fenómeno tenía sus beneficios y yo no podía evitar sonreír. ¿Qué demonios tenia este chico que ponía todo patas para arriba?.

Después de las tutorías. Quede con Edward que yo lo llamaba si podía ir y el me pasaba a buscar a las 8. Cuando llegue a mi casa annie estaba trabajando en la sala de estar, era asistente de un adinerado empresario. Así que me dirigí a mi habitación, deje las cosas de la escuela. Y decidí mandarles un mail a mis padres contándole de que iba todo y pidiendo (no mejor dicho exigiendo noticias); después de eso baje para hablar con annie.

Hola Annie! Que tal tu dia??- dije y me senté en el sofá a su lado…

Bien y vos??

Bien bien!! Me preguntaba que ya que hoy no hay clases para ser un buen fenómeno, no podría salir con unos amigos??- pregunte haciendo carita de nenita buena

Con quien iras?- pregunto levantando las cejas

Con mis amigos, en realidad no estoy invitada. Pero como la invitación vale por dos, llegamos al acuerdo de que yo iría con Ed que no tiene pareja…

Te quiero de regreso a las 12 entendido? Y no te subes al auto de otro que no sea Edward o tus amigos ok?

Si abuelita… dije riendo

No me hagas reconsiderarlo- ouch! Esta bien…

Fui hasta el teléfono, que se encontraba al lado del mueble de las fotos, y llame a Edward. Mientras esperaba que el atendiera, note que había una foto mía, que annie me había tomado arriba de la moto hace unos días. Mi apariencia era extraña, aun no me acostumbraba, me había sacado el casco y mis cabellos estaban agitados por el viento; mis ojos verdes y mi sonrisa mostraban que no había nada de normal en mi. Todavía no había notado lo que verdaderamente significaba eso, hasta ahora. Me sentí un fenómeno, con razón Michelle no me había invitado, quien quería a alguien tan extraño en su casa…

Hola! HOLA! Hay alguien ahí. - se escucho una voz masculina ya muy conocida por mi…

Hola Ed! Que tal? Mi tía me dejo… me pasas a buscar a las 8?- pregunte, esperando el rechazo inminente….

Genial!- sus voz parecía alegre- estaré allí… nos vemos

Besos- y corte la comunicación…

Ni se te ocurra lo que estas pensando, eres hermosa! Y no le harás daño a nadie, ni siquiera logras que esa maldita semilla de sus frutos!! Y no eres un bicho raro, solo un poco exótica, pero ello lo notaras mañana cuando las muchachas estén aquí. Ahora vete y ponte hermosa, que a ese chico se le notaba en la voz la felicidad...

Lo acepte sin decir palabra y me dirigí hacia la ducha. Después de un baño, fui a mi habitación a ver que me iba a poner. Allí estaba annie, mirando sobre mi cama unos cuantos conjuntos de ropa, que ella había colocado allí.

Este conjunto te quedara genial (c0), no es formal pero si delicado te veras hermosa con el.

Decidí dejar que ella me vistiera y arreglara; puesto que parecía muy entusiasmada y no quería desairarla después de sus palabras en la sala. Me hiso vestir una blusa de gaza lila, un pantalón de vestir oscuro y unas delicadas sandalias negras, sin mucho taco para que estuviera cómoda. Después comenzó a peinarme, solo me tiro unos mechones hacia atrás para descubrir mi cara y me dio unos aros con piedritas violetas. Luego me delineo un poco los ojos y me puso un brillo labial natural; cuando termino su trabajo conmigo no me reconocí, pero me gusto la imagen que vi en el espejo.

Y??- pregunto annie…

Para ser un fenómeno luzco bastante bien, gracias!!- dije sonriendo

Ok! Cuida eso aros son una reliquia- dijo mirándolos con cariño

Son de tu madre o tu abuela?- pregunte curiosa

No! Son de tu abuela, y si los pierdes no abra abuelita que te salve…

Dijo sonriendo. Yo no pude evitar reír por la situación.

Mi abuelita esta muy vieja, ni cuenta se dará…-dije matándome de la risa.

Mira que no te pego, porque me esforcé mucho como para que tengas mis dedos marcados- dijo riendo…

**Hola hola!!! Espero que les guste este capi…**

**Si les interesa la indumentaria de nuestra querida Bella esta en mi perfil… gracias a los comentario que enviaron… me ayudan a seguir escribiendo!! Espero sus criticas….**

**Este capi se lo dedico a alguien que no conozco, pero que me encantaron sus fics…. Ojala que te guste miadharu28…. **


	7. Capitulo 6: Monstruos

Capitulo 6: MONSTRUOS??

En eso estábamos cuando escuchamos un motor acercarse y a los 5 minutos alguien tocar el timbre. Annie abrió la puerta, le dio las instrucciones sobre como debía comportarse; aunque mas que instrucciones fueron imposiciones y luego nos marchamos. Hicimos todo el camino de tierra en silencio. Yo no hablaba, porque más que nada estaba deslumbrada, este chico si sabía lucirse. Llevaba un pantalón de vestir negro, una camisa gris afuera del pantalón y con los primeros dos botones desabrochados y unas zapatillas converse. De golpe, el rompió el silencio, aunque pareció que las palabras se le hubieran escapado.

-Estas realmente hermosa…

-Gracias! Vos no estas nada mal…- le dije tratando de romper el hielo…

Fuimos todo el camino, riéndonos el uno del otro, sacándonos defectos y ridiculizándonos. Realmente fue divertidísimo. La casa de Michelle era una casa moderna con dos pisos, la fiesta ya estaba a todo volumen. La casa estaba llena de gente, la música alta y todos aprovechaban que los pobres padres de Michelle se encontraban en Liverpool. Entramos y buscamos a los chicos que estaban en una esquina, charlando y tomando unas cervezas. La pasamos genial, nos reímos y bailamos. Aunque yo notaba que varias personas me miraban raro, cuchicheaban pero la música estaba muy alta y no tenia ganas de escuchar que decían. En ese momento llego Michelle, se acerco a nosotros y me miro con odio.

-Y a ti quien te a invitado?- pregunto enojada

-Esta acompañándome a mi- dijo Ed en tono molesto, poniéndose entre nosotras dos, como si me estuviera protegiendo…

-Que se valla, yo no invito monstruos a mi casa…- dijo mientras su mirada destilaba veneno puro.

-Entonces, creo que nosotros tampoco estamos invitados.- dijo Edward viendo a nuestros amigos. Ellos movieron la cabeza en forma de afirmación y luego el me miro a mi.

-larguémonos Bells! Ninguno de nosotros tiene nada que hacer aquí!

Y todos empezamos a caminar hacia la salida. Yo me sentía terrible, mis amigos se estaban por perder la fiesta que tanto los entusiasmaba solo porque soy un fenómeno, o quizás, monstruo sea más aplicable. Una vez fuera Alice hablo:

-Son apenas las 10 y la noche esta hermosa! Porque no vamos a la playa y nos quedamos ahí un rato?- dijo como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Pero Rose! No tienen porque perderse la fiesta por mí…- Estaba muy agradecida por el gesto que estaban teniendo, pero en verdad no hacia falta. No me iba a enojar si ellos decidían quedarse. Después de todo, solo los conocía hace no mas de una semana; aunque ya los sentía como si fueran mis amigos de toda la vida. Ellos junto con Annie estaban ayudándome a llenar los espacios, que mis antiguos amigos y familia dejaron cuando tuve que marcharme.

-Primero te echo y aquí vinimos todos juntos; y segundo dijo que no quería bichos raros en su casa, por tanto ninguno es aceptado...- dijo Rosalie, tratando de omitir la palabra monstruo, tenia una cara que daba miedo.

-Tienes toda la razón- dijo Emmett mirándola y guiñándole un ojo. Ella enseguida se relajo y volvió a sonreír. ¿De que me estaba perdiendo?

-Para mi la playa esta bien…- dijo Jasper y miro a Edward para ver que decía el…

-Me encantaría pasear por la playa con esta hermosa luna. Dale! Vamos a divertirnos Belly bells!! Por fis- y hiso una carita de nene triste a la cual no me pude negar.

-Ok! Vamos a la playa…

Fuimos a la playa, el mar esta apacible y la luna creciente se reflejaba en el como si este fuera un espejo. Hicimos una fogata y nos quedamos ahí charlando y criticando a la estúpida fiesta que habíamos dejado a tras. Los chicos fueron a dar una vuelta por la playa, pero yo tenia mucho frio como para abandonar el fuego. Mientras Rose con Em y Allie con Jazz fueron a dar una vuelta, Edward se quedo conmigo. El estaba muy pensativo, parecía querer decirme algo y no animarse.

-Nunca permitas que te vuelvan a decir monstruo!! Entendido?- me dijo en un tono serio y solemne que nunca había escuchado en el….

-Es que quizás no esta tan equivocada- dije eso sin pensarlo, mas bien se me había escapado.

-No es cierto! Eres un ser muy especial, y ella solo esta celosa por que es una simple idiota queriendo llamar la atención- dijo, en su mirada había odio y tristeza a la vez; ¿Por qué estaría triste?- además yo he visto monstruos verdaderos, y créeme tu no te pareces en nada a ellos.

Cuando termino de decir eso, de golpe acerco sus labios hacia mi cara. No lo podía creer, estaba a punto de besarme y para mi sorpresa yo quería que el me besara. Así estuvimos unos segundos con nuestros labios a milímetros de distancia, sin que ninguno de los dos se animara a dar el gran paso. Cuando el, con cara de remordimiento, me dio un dulce beso en la frente.

-Lo siento! A veces me olvido que yo solo debo protegerte- hiso un gesto como si hubiera hablado de mas. ¿Quién era esta extraña y fascinante criatura?

-Háblame de tu vida…- le dije algo apenada.

-Mi vida? Mmm… no hay mucho que decir!! Mamá, papá y hermanito pequeño… sabes a veces resulta ser un fastidio, pero adoro a mi hermano.

-Se a lo que te refieres, ellos son algo a lo que uno nunca debería estar obligado a dejar a tras.

-Dejaste muchas cosas atrás?

-Si! Mas bien yo fui la que quede atrás, ellos siguieron con sus vidas; o eso me gusta pensar.- Después de eso, me siguió haciendo preguntas sobre mi. Le hable de mi familia, de mis amigos, de mi querida Paula y de mi rutina diaria en mi antiguo hogar. No pregunto sobre nada con respecto a los motivos del viaje y que había dicho mi familia. El solo preguntaba las pequeñeces en la cual la gente no se fija; como el color favorito o cuanto tiempo dedicas a tu jardín.

Cuando nos dimos cuenta ya eran casi las 1.30 de la madrugada. Todos nos apresuramos a ir a casa, rogando que ninguno de nuestros padres o tutores, en mi caso, no hubieran notado nuestro retraso. Una vez que Ed dejo a Jazz en su casa, el resto habían ido en el auto de Alice, nos dirigimos a mi casa. En el camino me quede dormida y se ve que termine acomodándome en su hombro, porque así estaba cuando el me aviso que ya habíamos llegado. Me despedí con un beso en la mejilla y me dirigí hacia la puerta de mi casa; desde allí lo salude con la mano y entre a mi morada. Algunas cosas me habían quedado claras ese chico sabia mas de lo que decía, tarde o temprano me explicaría que demonios y era tan pero tan lindo. "Hay Isabella pareces una quinceañera tonta" me dije a mi misma "ups! Se me olvido soy una quinceañera pero decir tonta, es quedarse corto". Annie me saco de mis pensamientos, cuando la vi dormida en el sofá con un libro abierto al lado. La desperté lentamente y le dije que fuera a la cama, me pregunto por la fiesta y prometí al otro día contarle. Cuando llegue a mi pieza; me tire en la cama completamente feliz: mis amigos me habían demostrado lealtad, había conocido un poquito más a Edward y hoy no soñaría con monstruos, ellos estaban muy lejos de mis pensamientos ya.


	8. Capitulo 7: Las muchachas

Capitulo 7: Las muchachas

Al otro día me desperté por un incesante ruido, cosa que era raro por que la casa solía se muy tranquila; considerando que Annie y yo éramos susceptibles a los ruidos estruendosos. Trate de focalizar como me enseño Ann y ver que sucedía. Los sonidos embriagaron todo mi ser, ¿_podremos verla ya?¿le habrá gusto la casa?¿se sentirá cómoda?¿ se habrá enfado porque no quise compartir el cuarto con ella?¿será tan poderosa como Annie dice?. _Las distintas voces, comenzaron a recorrer mi cerebro. "Ok! Esto me esta gustando" pensé. Pero lo que no me gusto fue comprender que verdaderamente me temían. Eso no era bueno, quería amigas por ser como soy y no gente que me respetara por supuesta habilidades, que yo aun no conocía.

Al fin me levante de la cama fui a mi armario y elegí un jean oscuro y una linda camisola con broderi. Me di un baño y baje para saludar a las muchachas. Cuando por fin baje, todas se quedaron mirándome sorprendidas. Y no tuve mejor idea que empezar a contestar sus anteriores preguntas, mirando a las dueñas de dichas dudas (no me pregunte como sabia a quien pertenecía, simplemente lo sabia).

-Sip! La casa me encanto! Es extraño todavía, pero aun así me siento cómoda. No estoy enfadada, mi cuarto es genial. Y annie es dada a sobrevaluarme.

Todas se quedaron mirándome con cara de sorpresa, había seis chicas. No sabía sus nombres, pero deduje el de sus benefactoras. Frente a mi tenia a fuego, tierra, aire, esas me fueron fáciles pero las otras me dejaron confundida.

-Bella cuanto te concentraste hoy?- dijo una Annie muy sorprendía.

-No mucho, solo quería saber de donde venia el alboroto.- dije

-Pues! Trata de no concentrarte de esa manera tan seguido, a nadie le gusta que se te metan en la cabeza- dijo sonriendo

-Pero pero pero… yo no…- en ese momento creo que estaba roja de la vergüenza.

-Ya lo se, tu querías saber a que venia el alboroto, pero no escuchaste el superficial que era el que te molestaba, escuchaste el alboroto interior de las muchachas, ya sabes poco a poco tus dotes están resurgiendo.- Annie hiso una pausa, mirándome con una gran sonrisa, y luego continuo.- deja que te las presente.

Ella es Silvana, pero mejor dile Buffy, es la chica que armo tu lindo guardarropas, y esta dominada por la hermana de las llamas. Si eres inteligente te alejaras de ella cuando halla gas o combustible a tus alrededores. Además que tal como su benefactora es una verdadera chispa, así que no la hagas enfadar. – una chica morena y muy hermosa, con unos destellantes ojos color terracota, me saludo con la mano. Yo le devolví el saludo.

-Gracias por la ropa! No hacia falta…- dije algo apenada, todavía seguía ruborizada.

-No hay de que! Además no le creas, no soy tan voluble.- dijo sonriendo.

-Y ella es Yanina, pero dile yani o rubia- prosiguió annie riéndose de su propio chiste. Puesto, que la chica a la que señalaba era de tez muy clara pero sus cabellos eran color azabache- ella como su benefactora influyen sobre la tierra. Es la artesana del grupo. Y salvo que prefieras caer en un pozo, no le hables de integrales definidas o química nuclear.- término de presentarla con una gran sonrisa. Mientras que yani ponía cara de asco ante la ultima frase.

-Hola! Porque lo de rubia?- le pregunte intrigada, todas comenzaron a reír.

-Ya lo descubrirás….- mas risas, me dio hasta un poco de miedo.

-Bueno! Prosigo con las presentaciones. Ella es Lujan, pero chuky se aplica mas a su carácter, es una enana maldita y traviesa. Ella domina el aire y todas las esencias que este transporta.- termino y señalo a una hermosa chica de cabellos castaños claros, brillantes ojos celestes y unas marcadas facciones alemanas.

-Hola! Esencias?- dije sorprendida

-El aire como sabes es lo que no rodea, lo que nos permite vivir y este esta rodeado de la esencia de nuestro pasado. Aquellos que ya no están son simple esencia, así que nos rodean y guían.- termino

-En pocas palabras, ves muertos?- dije con la piel de gallina

-No! Yo los siento, se que están ahí; pero no te confundas los muertos enterrados están, yo presiento sus huellas y su esencia acompañando a quien la necesite. Por ejemplo, Natura creo todo esto que tenemos hoy y yo la siento en cada flor, en cada criatura, en cada detalle; pero nunca la sentí tanto como ahora que estoy cerca de ti, porque ella te esta acompañando, su esencia esta dentro de ti.- termino y por fin había entendido, a lo que se refería. De verdad al principio me pareció espeluznante, al principio. Pero ahora hasta me daba un poquito de envidia. Yo también desearía saber que alguien me acompañaba y ver quienes acompañaban a los demás, notar la esencia de aquellos que no están.

-Ahh! Ya… entendí- dije sonriéndole

-Ella es julia, pero mejor dile Jules. Ella es una de las dos telepatas del grupo, a diferencia de Ceci, elle tiene la capacidad de ver el alma de la persona y saber que hay en ellas. Pero también puede confundirla y distorsionarla, lo que en ciertas situaciones es muy provechoso; digamos que puede convertir a malos en buenos y viceversa, a tontos en intelectuales, a enamorados en odiados; pero solo por un pequeño lapso de tiempo, debido a que no es fácil corromper un alma- señalo a una chica que debía de ser la envidia de cualquier modelo, lastima que era de estatura baja, sino hubiera tenido un futuro excelente en ello. Ella tenía el cabello cobrizo y disfrazado con algunos mechones rubios, facciones suaves y proporcionadas y ojos de un tenue color lila. Había leído que muy pocas personas en el mundo tenían dicho color de ojos pero nunca había visto a nadie con ellos, eran raros y deslumbrantes; Igual que ella. Nos saludamos con un gesto de mano, era muy callada, y Annie continúo.

-Ella es Cecilia, pero dile Ceci, también es telepata, solo que esta curiosa niña vive metida en la cabecita de los demás. Así que si tienes algún secretillo, trata de no pensar en ello mientras esta cerca, salvo que quieras contárselo.- Salude con la mano a la morocha con ojos color carbón, tenia un aspecto tierno de niña eterna. "_hola un gusto conocerte" _sentí que una vocesita decía en mi cabeza y todas empezaron a reír por mi cara de sorpresa.

-Y por ultimo ella es Thania, ella controla la materia. Ella puede levantar, aventar o pulverizar cualquier cosa con la mirada.- sus ojos eran de color gris verdoso y algo amenazantes, se podía ver a leguas que se sentía superior a las demás. Era muy hermosa, ella si se parecía a una verdadera modelo, alta, buen cuerpo, cara de ángel. La salude con una mano, ella solo me miro de arriba abajo un par de veces, hasta que inclino levemente la cabeza y se dirigió a las habitaciones. No entendí su actitud, pero decidí dejarlo pasar. En ese momento note que todas miraron con reproche a Thania mientras subía las escaleras.

Después de las presentaciones, como ya era la hora de almorzar, Ann y yo cocinamos; y nos volvimos a reunir todas en el comedor. Estuvimos hablando sobre trivialidades durante toda la comida. Y había notado como cada personalidad se adhería perfectamente a sus dotes: yani era completamente terrenal, con su forma de tratar, hablar con los demás y con su gusto por lo artesanal; Buffy era completamente pasional todo era rápido y arrebatador, igual que el fuego; Chuky era pacifica como la brisa en el verano pero presentía que era mejor no hacerla enojar; Jules era una chica d épocas palabras, lo presentía todo; por el contrario, Ceci habla hasta por los codos, varias conversaciones a la vez, mientras respondía preguntas internas de cada una, en definitiva te distraías 1 segundo y ya no entendías de que iba la cosa ; y Thania, era muy engreída y soberbia, mirándonos a todas con superioridad, pero de vez en cuando sonreía ante las ocurrencia de las chicas, note que con la que mejor se llevaba era con Ceci y Jules. Esto quizás se debía a que ellas tenían la capacidad de conocerla a fondo y entenderla.

Una vez que almorzamos, Annie nos puso a practicar con nuestros poderes en una lucha. Yo ya había mejorado bastante con la espada y logre no hacer el ridículo como en la primera lucha con annie, pero aun así me ganaban. Claro que ellas también utilizaban sus poderes en la lucha y yo no tenia ni idea de cómo hacer eso, así que el resultado era yo llena de tierra y agotada. Annie parecía estar perdiendo su paciencia conmigo y dio ordenes de que estaba vez luchara con Thania. Esto no se podía poner peor, ella me iba a hacer pedazos, me sonrió con soberbia y tomo su arco y flecha. ¡DIOS IBA A JUGAR AL TIRO AL BLANCO, Y YO IBA A SER EL PATO!. En ese momento, apareció mi hermosa pantera y se quedo mirando desde unos diez metros, pude notar que le dirigió una mirada amenazante a Thania. Yo me prepare para ser carne en la carnicería y Thania comenzó su ataque, esta chica era de las que pensaba que un buen ataque era la mejor defensa. Me aventó piedras y me azoto contra arboles con sus poderes; estaba siendo muy ruda, y yo no sabia como defenderme. Al principio parecía divertirle pero después me miro fastidiosa.

-Puedes hacerme el favor de dejar de arrastrarte y defenderte gran ninfa de la naturaleza, es aburrido hacerlo así!!- dijo con desdén- no se por annie te alaba tanto, ni siquiera muestra una habilidad en cómbate.- me estaba volviendo a levantar cuando mire a mi pantera, ella estaba mirándome con cara triste y enojada seguro quería defenderme.- veamos si aunque sea eres capaz de defender a tu querida mascota.

Tomo su arco y su flecha, se puso frente a el animal y apunto, yo me quede estupefacta pensé que la pantera saldría de ahí. Pero se quedo estática mirándome, como si esperara mis órdenes. La insensible de Thania vio mi cara, sonrió, apunto y disparo. Mi vista me permitió ver el camino de la flecha perfectamente y como si fuera en cámara lenta. Estaba enfadada, destrozada y irritada; por que sabia que no podía hacer nada, sabia que era una inútil. Cuando la flecha estaba llegando a mi fiel compañera, un grito desgarrador salió desde mis adentros….


	9. capitulo 8: ¿que paso?

CAPITULO 8: ¿que paso?

De repente desperté en mi cama, a mi lado estaban las muchachas, una mujer que no conocía y Edward. ¿Qué había sucedido?

* * *

"_NO, ¿que paso?" _pensaba la pequeña Verónica mientras leía. "_no puede ser, quiero saber si se murió la tierna pantera, mejor le pregunto a papá"_

-PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- gritaba Vero a viva voz, mientras su padre desesperado de que algo le halla pasado, subía las escaleras hacia el altillo. Por algún motivo de todos los lugares de la casa, el preferido de Vero era el antiguo cuarto de Bella.

-¿QUE PASO?¿te encuentras bien?- dice su padre con el corazón en la boca.

-Sipi! Solo quería que me contaras que paso con la dulce pantera de la tía Bella- le responde la niña entre risas al ver la cara de susto de su padre. A Edward se le revolvía el estomago cada vez que escuchaba a su pequeña decirle tía a Bella, pero que mas podía a hacer, ¿decirle que no lo hiciera? Eso le traería más dolores de cabeza, si contar que pondría muy triste a su pequeña. Mejor era que ella leyera el diario de su Bells y con el tiempo el le contaría que aquella que es su heroína, era un poco mas que su tía.

-¿Y hacia falta semejante grito? ¡No bastaba con llamarme como la gente normal! ¿Que es lo que quieres saber sobre la pantera?- La niña comienza a narrarle por que parte de la historia iba.- AH ya!!! Bueno te voy a contar todo desde el punto de vista de la pantera. Ok?

-O sea, desde tu punto de vista- dice la pequeña entre risas- el otro día no tenia sueño fui al patio y te vi convertirte en una linda pantera. Como la de la historia

-AY DIOS! ¿a ti no se te escapa nada verdad?- dice Ed, que no sabia si disgustarse y preocuparse o comenzarse a reír, al fin de cuentas esa traviesa niña de diez años siempre se enteraba de todo. Y cuando ellos iban, ella ya había echo el camino tres veces; era muy despierta. Nada se le escavan a eso hermosos ojos esmeraldas.- ¡bueno! ¿quieres escucharme o no?- dijo el mostrando falsa irritación.

-¡Shiii papito lindo! ¡papito hermoso!- y le daba unos besos a su padre como pago por la prometedora historia.

-Resulta que yo era el protector de Bella, lo había descubierto hacia ya un tiempo. Cuando ella estaba en peligro o se sentía amenazada, no podía evitar transformarme. Y querer destruir a cualquier cosa que la hiciera estar o sentirse en peligro…

-ESTO SE PONE BUENO- suelta en un gritito la pequeña Vero.

-Bueno! Pero no me interrumpas! Continúo… Entonces una vez transformados, seguí su rastro, olía a Fresia, lavanda y jazmín, todo junto. Note que estaba en su casa y las muchachas estaban ahí. Así que decidí acercarme a ver que sucedía, ellas sabían quien era; por tanto no habría problema si necesitaba volver a mi forma humana. Cuando estuve en el jardín, vi que Thania y Mel estaban por empezar una lucha de práctica. Thania sonreía maliciosamente, sabia que iba a intentar a toda costa sacar luz los poderes de Bella; y eso era peligroso para todos, por eso decidí quedarme a una distancia prudente y ver que sucedía. La batalla comenzó- En ese momento Edward se llenaba de recuerdos de aquel día y todo lo que sintió en aquel momento…

La idiota de Thania esta atacando sin piedad a Bella,¿ es que no entendía que ella era tan frágil y delicada?, ¿que merecía protección y no que la levantaran en el aire azotándola contra los arboles?. Ella dio contra el árbol y quedo tumbada en el piso; y yo como un idiota solo tenia permiso de mirar. Annie me despellejaría y vendería mi piel, si interrumpía la oportunidad de dar luz a los dones de esa exótica niña. Pero ella no parecía más que una niña normal siendo azotada una y otra vez, lo único que hacia era intentar defenderse y fracasaba. Estaba toda golpeada y se veía exhausta, cuando note que por fin Thania iba a desistir. Así que tan frustrada por no haber logrado su cometido, comenzó a insultarla. En ese momento, Thania volvió a tomar su arco de oro blanco, con grabaciones en latín (creo que decía _"del polvo venimos y al polvo vamos")_; tomo una flecha y apunto. Pero no le estaba apuntando a ella, me estaba apuntando a mí.

¡QUE ESTABA HACIENDO! Justo entonces, sentí una voz en mi cabeza, debía de ser Ceci, "_déjala, no intenta hacerte daño. Eres muy querido para Bells tanto pantera como humano, quizás así saque a relucir lo que ella es; si no se defiende quizás te defienda a ti. Thania fallara el tiro, no te preocupes, desviara la flecha si Bells no llega a detenerla. Quédate quietito!". _Así que eso hice, me quede quietito viendo como una flecha se dirigía directamente a mi cabeza. Vi como se quebraba del dolor mi pequeña Mel, tan solo quince años y tener que enfrentarse a todo é los ojos, deseando que Thania lograra no matarme, unos segundos y nada… los abrí y la flecha estaba estática a unos centímetros de mi. Vi para todos lados, todas las muchachas estaban ahí y Freía también; no supe en que momento llego pero ella tenía esa capacidad de aparecer en los peores momentos.

La tierra comenzó a vibrar levemente, las ramas de los arboles a crecer estrepitosamente, el piso se estaba agrietando y muchas objetos salían aventados de un lado a otro o estaban suspendidos en el aire. Busque a mi Bella con la mirada y la vi tirada en el suelo. Tenía los ojos en blanco y estaba convulsionando, quise acercarme y ayudarla pero no podía moverme, estaba petrificado; todos los poderes de mi hermosa niña habían salido a la luz y ella no podía controlarlos. Esto es un desastre, pensé en ese momento. Pero vi que Freía si se movió. La comenzó a encapsular con su poder y le pidió a Thania que la ayudara. Por fin podíamos movernos, Thania elevo a Bella, que seguía en esa capsula que la protegía de destruir y destruirse a si misma, llevándola hasta su cuarto. Cuando estuvimos ahí, Jules apaciguo su trastornada alma; y ella se sumió en un profundo sueño que duro lo que restaba del fin de semana. El lunes por la mañana Bella por fin despertó.

-WUAUUUU! Si que era poderosa la tía Bella!- dice Vero emocionada con la historia-¿y después que paso?

-Continúa leyendo, voy a ver si la tía Annie necesita algo- siendo esto, Edward le dio un beso en la frente a su hija y se fue de la habitación.

La pequeña volvió a su lectura y se sumergió en un mundo de fantásticas heroínas, luchando contra todo, y simpáticos caballeros, que se transforman en panteras para protegerlas….

De repente desperté en mi cama, a mi lado estaban las muchachas, una mujer que no conocía y Edward. ¿Qué había sucedido? Estaba muy cansada, debía de haber dormido bastante para sentirme así, todavía no lograba entender que había pasado. Mi cabeza comenzó a armar un rompecabezas, mientras todos me miraban sorprendidos, asustados y cautelosos. Lo último que recordaba era que Thania había matado a mi pantera. Levante la mirada y ahí estaba esa víbora. Me quise abalanzar sobre ella, pero la mujer desconocida me rodeo en una burbuja, de la cual no podía salir.

-Suéltame, se merece que la haga puré!- le estepe a la mujer que tenia enfrente.

-No! Ella no te ha hecho nada, la pantera o Ed, como prefieras, esta bien- respondió la mujer o niña, no logre identificarla bien- soy freía, una ninfa también, la única con la capacidad de encapsular los poderes de las otras, aunque tu lo haces difícil. Por poco no lo logro el otro día y dejo que todo se fuera al diablo. Eres muy fuerte niña.

¿La pantera o Ed?¿Son Lo mismo?¿ Encapsular mis poderes?¿que casi se va al diablo? Millones de interrogantes atravesaron mi cabeza en ese momento. Estaba confundida y encapsulada, ni siquiera podía darme el gusto de golpear a esa otra. No entendía nada ¿Qué paso? Me preguntaba. Estaba vez Annie fue la que hablo…

-Por favor Bella, mira por tu ventana el jardín, y prometo responder todas tus preguntas…- puse los ojos en blanco y me dirigí a la ventana. Que le había pasado al jardín? La tierra estaba agrietada, había cosas desparramas por todos lados, las plantas tenían sus raíces fuera de la tierra, estaban florecidas y tan crecidas que tapaban todo el jardín. No lo podía creer, pero ya tenía mis sospechas sobre quien era el culpable de aquel crimen… YO.

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunte con un hilo de vos.

-El sábado cuando entrenábamos, tú liberaste todos tus poderes, al sentir que un ser querido estaba amenazado. Cuando viste a Ed en peligro, rompiste el imaginario velo que ataba todo lo que tienes dentro. Pero por el shock liberaste todo y de golpe, es demasiado para que cualquiera lo domine, por poco no te destruyes a ti misma. Gracias a que Freía, mi madre, que decidió hacernos una visita sorpresa pudimos encapsularte. Si no fuera por ella todos nos hubiéramos quedados petrificados, viendo como morías.- termino de hablar annie con la vos quebrada. Levante la mirad apara ver sus ojos, una oleada de preocupación y culpa los inundaban, pero no superaban la inmensa tristeza que bañaban sus pupilas. Intente concentrarme y la esencia de su preocupación llego a mi mente, "_no puedo vivir sin ella, es la única familia junto con Freía que me queda, como se hace querer esta mocosa. Y verla ahí, tan pequeña enfrentándose a tantas cosas…" _me aleje de aquello, para darle privacidad.

-Hola, te puedo hacer una pregunta? Como lograste encapsularme?- pregunte dirigiéndome a Freía. Ella levanto la mirada y logre verla con claridad, la mujer que tenia al lado mío me erizo la piel. Ella poseía un aspecto de niña de doce años, su pequeño cuerpo a gatas llegaba al metro cincuenta, su cara con forma de corazón era redonda y lisa como la de un infante; pero sus ojos, eso era otra historia. Sus ojos eran blancos y tan antiguos, en ellos podías ver siglos de historia, siglos de lucha, siglos de sabiduría. Ver esos ojos ciegos, me dio un respeto que pocas personas inspiraban en mi. Esta mujer con aspecto de niña, era tan vieja como las leyendas que me habían contado.

-Hola mi pequeña! Tu benefactora, mi madre, me enseño a ser capas de mantener a raya sus poderes, en caso de que alguien los posea o la domine a ella. Claro que contigo fue un poco difícil estaban todos fuera al mismo tiempo. Simplemente tome toda mi fuerza y trate de encapsularte, cuando lo estaba consiguiendo tu empezaste a reaccionar. Lo que me ayudo porque tu misma te metiste en esa burbuja, pero no debes volver a hacerlo porque es posible que te reabsorbas a ti misma y te destruyas hasta el punto de que lo único que quede sea tu esencia en el aire.- tenia una voz armoniosa, parecían pequeñas campanas repiqueteando, pero cuando termino de hablar juraría que la voz se le quebró un poco.

-¿Eso le paso a Natura?- pregunte intrigada.

-Si, mi niña. Estábamos luchando contra las tinieblas que esta dominada por los Volturis; una familia, por decirlo de alguna forma, de seres que viven eternamente. Ellos alimentados por el odio y la ambición, utilizaron magia oculta y prohibida para ser eternos y poderosos. Pero todo tiene un precio, que deberán pagar eternamente, darle al gran Ades, el amo de las profundidades del inframundo, victimas humanas. Cuando un Volturi muerde a un humano, toda su esencia se quiebra y no hay paz en la tierra o en el cielo para este, entonces es llevado al inframundo. Además, ellos han descubierto que si se alimentan de su sangre, si esta es pura mejor, ellos se vuelven más fuertes. Es casi imposibles luchar contra ellos. Solo conozco a un persona que los aparto temporalmente, como descubrimos hace poco, y esa fue mi madre; lastima que aquello le costo la vida…

-Los Volturis son…- se me quebró la vos, en que maldita película de terror me había metido- ¿están entrenándome para luchar contra vampiros?

Esta pregunta quedo en el aire. Todos me miraron y nadie dijo nada, ya sabia la respuesta y estaba aterrada…

**Bueno acá les dejo tres capítulos, espero que les gusten!!**

**mmm... como reaccionara nuestra querida bella ante tanta informacion, nos leemos en el proximo capitulo... **

**un beso a todos y gracias por apoyar mi historia!!! suerte........**


	10. Capitulo 9: Sombras

**LOS PERSONAJES SON PURA Y EXCLUSIVAMENTE DE MI QUERIDA MEYER.**

Capitulo 9: Sombras

Pasaron tres semanas, desde que desperté. Ahora todo era muy distinto, no podía estar en un lugar sin sentir los sentimientos y problemas de los demás. No podía estar en un lugar tranquila sin pensar "si te sales de control todo se va por un caño". Pero aun así tenia a los chicos de mi lado, claro que no como amigos ahora sabia que ellos eran mis guardianes y tenían el deber de andar conmigo de acá para allá. Con todo esto no pude evitar deprimirme, claro que a nadie le di el gusto de verme por el suelo, ¡no señor! Yo les iba a demostrar a todos lo mucho que me subestimaron, mientras me escondía detrás de una perfecta mascara; si iba a luchar mejor no encariñarme con nadie y menos con gente que solo fingió conmigo. Que me hicieron creer que estaban a mi lado por cariño y en realidad lo único que los unía a mi era el deber.

Después de una larga ducha, baje para encontrar la misma situación que se repetía desde hacia tres largas y agotadoras semanas. Annie estaba desayunando callada y con la cabeza gacha, levanto la mirada para encontrarse con la mía.

-Buenos días Bella! Como amaneciste hoy?- dijo con una voz muy triste y melancólica.

-Bien, igual que siempre. Bueno ya se me hace tarde para el instituto. Nos vemos a la tarde en el entrenamiento- dicho esto tome mis cosas y me fui de ahí.

-Ok! Cuídate… Bella?

-Si?

-Entiendo que este enojada conmigo y el resto, no te fuimos sinceros. Pero los chicos no merecen tu trato, ellos realmente quieren ser tus amigos. Su deber era protegerte de lejos y rompieron muchas reglas al sentarse ese día a almorzar contigo. Un buen guardián jamás intima con su protegido. No seas tan dura con ellos.

-Ok! Lo pensare, pero todavía no soporto la idea de ser como una gallina a la cual alimentan para llevarla al matadero…- le dije con un tono agrio.

-Eres mucho mas que eso, pero tienes razón en pensar esto. Ya hablaremos bien cuando regreses del instituto.

-Ok! Adiós.

Dicho esto, me largue de allí. Cuando llegue al instituto, trate de aislar todas las voces que recorrían mi cabeza. La mayoría de la gente, tenía un escudo que los protegía de mis nuevas habilidades. Pero otros tan desesperados por que el resto los vea, ocasionaban que todo lo que ellos pensaban o sentían taladrara mi cerebro; me volvían loca.

Una vez que llegue fui directo a mis clases, mis notas habían subido considerablemente y yo estaba al día con todo; así que hoy seria mi última tutoría. Cuando llego la hora de almorzar, fui directo a la mesa de siempre, allí ya estaban los chicos. Estas ultimas semanas siempre estaban conmigo, aunque yo no les hablara mucho y fuera un tanto cortante, claro que este era su deber. Cuando me senté y comencé a comer en silencio, como de costumbre. Note que estaban hablando de pasar un fin de semana en Londres, al parecer los padres de Edward irían, por el fin de semana largo y habían invitado a sus amigos. Lo que nunca me espere, fue que después de semanas de un trato simplemente cordial y seco, Ed me hablara.

-Y Bella? Que dices? Crees que puedas?- me pregunto con tono cauteloso.

-Mmm… no! Mejor tómense unas vacaciones de mi; y disfruten un poco de el fin de semana.- le dije con aspereza, claro como iban a ir y dejar el paquete que tenían que proteger, todo era pura obligación.

-Bella, déjate ya de chiquilinadas, no te invitamos porque sea nuestra obligación, queremos que vallas con nosotros. Sos nuestra amiga, aunque no lo creas. Y es cierto si tu no vas, alguno se tendrá que quedar. Pero no nos importaría, si fuera porque no quieres o no puedes; pero aquí el problema es tu orgullo herido.- Dijo Alice con un tono dulce, pero en su voz también había reproche.

-Ok! Le preguntare a annie si me deja. Y después vemos… chicos ya es tarde, tengo que ir a mi siguiente clase. Por cierto Edward, las tutorías creo que ya terminaron. Puesto que por mis calificaciones ya te asignaron otro alumno, están todos los datos en la cartelera.- dije saliendo del comedor.

-QUE?? Otro alumno?? pero por que?? Demonios…- dijo y se dirigió directo a las carteleras.

Después de terminar el día, me iba dirigiendo a la salida. Cuando vi a Ed con su nueva alumna, era Michelle. Me compadecí por el y cuando nos cruzamos en el camino no puede evitar hablar.

-Que te sea leve- le dije conteniendo la risa al ver su cara de fastidio, era tan divertido ofuscarlo.

-Gracias!- esto ultimo lo dijo bajito sabiendo que solo yo lo escucharía.

Me subí a mi motocicleta, y me dirigí directo a casa. Una vez allí, note que Annie aun no llegaba de trabajar. Así que me fui a la computadora de la sala, y revise mis e-mails. Había recibido uno de mis padres. En el cual, me decían que todo estaba bien, que poco a poco Tomy había dejado a tras las pesadillas, pero que aun así me extrañaba mucho. Que Paula estaba saliendo con un chico nuevo, y al parecer se había metido en otro de sus triángulos amorosos; algunas cosas simplemente no cambian pensé. Que papá había tenido unos problemas de salud, pero nada importante. Y que todos los días miraba mi foto con mucha nostalgia. Después de leer todo, vi las fotos que mamá había adjuntado. En una de ellas, estaba un niño pequeño todo sonriente y ensuciado con una pelota de fútbol a su lado, era mi pequeño hermano. En la otra estaban mis padres, con una gran sonrisa… y en la última era una foto de mi amiga Paula con un chico altísimo y con pinta de Skater. Respondí el mail y adjunte unas fotos mías, de las muchachas y de los chicos. Le conté absolutamente todo y le dije que quizás iría a Londres, pero que no era seguro.

Cuando termine, me puse a hacer mis deberes. Pero justo en ese momento llego Annie y me miro sonriente. Annie fue a la cocina, preparo dos capuchinos y se sentó a mi lado.

-Bueno! Me conto un pajarito que te iras a Londres este fin de semana?- dijo con mucha alegría.

-Mmm… eso esta por verse, se que tengo tu permiso pero no estoy segura que de salir sea lo conveniente- le dije mientras le daba un sorbo al exquisito brebaje.

-Es lo mejor que puedes hacer! Bells vive al máximo, por ahora todos tenemos esta oportunidad. No la desperdicies nadie sabe lo que puede pasar. Quiero que salgas, quiero que tengas amigos y dejes de llorar por todo lo que dejaste a tras. Eres un ser especial y tendrás que enfrentar situaciones especiales. Disfruta de la simplicidad mientras puedas. Ok? – me dijo con un tono muy maternal.

-Ok! Pero tengo miedo de que solo estén a mi lado porque es su responsabilidad…- dije algo apenada. Ella me miro con sus hermoso y profundo ojos para decir

-Si sigues en tu plan de fortaleza a la que nadie puede entrar, es lógico. Ábrete a ellos, date el lujo de conocerlos. Ellos te quieren y valoran mucho. Vete y olvídate de todo por este fin de semana. Vamos a preparar tus maletas.- diciendo esto se levanto y las dos nos dirigimos a mi cuarto.

Una vez preparada la maleta que llevaría, llame a Edward y le informe que iría. Me dijo que cenaríamos en su casa y al otro día a la madrugada saldríamos a Londres. Así que una vez, termine de organizar todo. Me fui a la casa de Ed, que estaba en la parte residencial del pequeño poblado. La casa era hermosa y simple, con un aire ancestral. Deje la motocicleta a un costado de la entrada y golpee la puerta. Después de unos minutos, abrió una mujer de ojos almendrados, de color miel, y cabellos oscuros; sus rasgos eran muy simples, pero le daban una belleza cegadora. Y a la vez, su mirada expresaba una calidez maternal que me cautivo, provocándome una ciega confianza en ella. Esme, así se llamaba, me dijo que era la madre de Eddie (tuve que reprimir una sonrisa burlona al escuchar el apodo, ya lo usaría en mi contra para ofuscarlo) y que el fue a por los chicos. Guardamos la moto en el garaje que era donde se quedaría durante los próximos tres días. Luego me indico en que habitación me ubicaría esa noche, en esta había una cama de dos plazas y me dijo que tendría que compartirla con las chicas; lo cual no me molesto, pues había dormido un montón de veces con mis amigas, en mi antiguo hogar. Después me presento al padre de "Eddie", un hombre alto y en el pude ver que estaban los ojos de Edward, aunque su sonrisa la había heredado de su madre.

Al poco rato llegaron los chicos, cenamos y vimos una película. Todo fue muy ameno y familiar. Me hacia recordar a mis viernes en familia y con amigos. Después de eso los padres de Edward nos mandaron a dormir, puesto que ya era tarde y mañana tendríamos que levantarnos a las 5 a.m.

Esa noche tuve un sueño muy extraño, en el había sombras viajando a una velocidad sideral por un bosque. Las sombras eran blancas y las veía atravesarlo sin percatarse de mi presencia. Yo estaba agazapada sobre la raíz de un roble, mis piernas estaban oprimidas sobre mi pecho. Sentía mucho miedo, todo transcurría a una velocidad increíble. Nadie se detenía a ver como iba mi vida. Pero en frente había una sombra que me miraba, la única que se había detenido. Esta estaba observándome con atención. De pronto esa sombra indefinida tomo forma de una hermosa pantera, a su lado había figuras humanas que me eran familiares.

Por primera vez, me levante de mi sitio, y note que no solo había sombras blancas a mi alrededor, también las había oscuras. Estas comenzaron a rodearme, me sentí amenazada; todo alrededor cambiaba rápidamente. Al instante siguiente los tenía a ellos protegiéndome de toda esa oscuridad que me asfixiaba, la claridad trataba de extinguir la oscuridad. Pero no era suficiente, realmente estábamos perdidos.

Entre tanto delirio, la silueta de un pequeño niño apareció jugando en la escena, completamente ajeno a todo. Temí por el, ¿pero que hacia aquel niño en plena guerra? En ese mismo momento el levanto la mirada, era Tomy. NO! Esto no podía estar pasando… Tomy debía estar lejos de esta locura ¿Qué hacia el aquí? Justo entonces la oscuridad destruyo todo lo que había a mi alrededor. Ya no había luz, ni protectores, solo la oscuridad, mi hermano (tan indefenso) y yo. El me miro con su ojitos pardos, tan dulces e inocentes, y me dedico una tierna sonrisa; mientras nuestra enemiga lo atrapaba y el se desintegraba ante mis ojos.

-…- desperté entre sollozos.

-Ya paso amor! Ya paso… yo estoy aquí- dijo una dulce voz. Abrí mis ojos. Tenía a Edward abrazándome y a todos mis amigos rodeándome, yo lloraba desconsoladamente. Me había dicho Amor? No! Debió haber sido mi imaginación… que lastima!!! Desde cuando me entristecía q Ed no me dijera ese tipo de cosas y yo fuera solo su trabajo? Deje esas dudas atrás, no era momento para pensar en ello.

Lo que verdaderamente me alarmo, fue que cuando les conté mi sueño y se quedaron estupefactos, me dijeron que solo fue un mal sueño, pero algo me decía que no me estaban contando todo….

* * *

**Bueno aqui les dejo otro capi!!! espero que les guste!!! **

**este viaje a Londres traera unos cuantos problemas y dolores de cabeza a un guarda espalda demaciado involucrado con su protegida!!!**

** gracias por su apoyo!! y espero no defraudarlos... De mas esta decir, como siempre digo, acepto criticas!!!**


	11. Capitulo 10: Londres!

**Hola que tal??? si ya se no tengo perdon... pero es que la facultad me absorbe completamenteT.T... aquí les dejo un nuevo capi espero que les guste....**

**Pero aun que tarde quiero que sepan que la historia no la voy a abandonar.... **

Capitulo 10: Londres

Después de eso, no volví a conciliar el sueño. Me sentía aterrada y vacía. Cuando llego la hora de levantarnos, me di una rápida ducha, me vestí con un como jean y una remera blanca. El desayuno estuvo muy silencioso, a diferencia de lo que había sido la cena, ayer todo era alegría y hoy mis amigos estaban tensos y preocupados.

-Bueno chicos! Cuando todo estén listo salimos ok? Pero cambien esas caritas por favor….- dijo la mamá de Edward. El todavía no había bajado a desayunar, cosa q me había llamado la atención.

-Edward esta bien?- pregunte, la curiosidad mato al gato, o eso dicen….

-Si, seguro se quedo dormido… o esta tocando su amada guitarra. Hay dios, estoy segura que ese chico se casara con esa guitarra y el padrino de bodas será su inseparable amigo, el bajo. Por que no vas y le dices que ya es hora por favor?

-Ok! Ahí vengo…

Una vez en el segundo piso, me dirigí hacia la habitación de Ed, que si mis cálculos no fallaban era la del final del pasillo. Cuando llegue estaba sonando una hermosa melodía, así que en vez de tocar la puerta me quede escuchando. Era un solo de guitarra, que a su vez tenia de fondo a violines (seguro tenia algún programa de composición); la melodía era lo mas hermoso que escuche en mi vida, era frágil y delicada pero a la vez tenia una dureza, era triste pero esperanzada a la vez. Cuando me descuide, la música ya había cesado y había un par de hermosos ojos mirándome con curiosidad. Estoy segura que se me fueron todos los colores a la cara, ya que el parecía muy divertido.

-Perdón! Solo venia a decirte que tu mamá quiere que bajes a desayunar. Ya que estamos retrasados…- balbuce algo intimida, por aquel muchacho tan interesante.

-Ay! Que cabeza la mía… lo olvide por completo! Bueno desayunare en el viaje…- dijo Edward- por cierto, te gusto? Es algo nuevo q estoy componiendo y no se si esta, como mínimo, escuchable…

-Es verdaderamente hermosa… pero ahora debemos apurarnos…- dije y salí corriendo por mi maleta.

El viaje fue muy divertido, en solo un día había logrado reintegrarme al grupo y ellos me habían aceptado con los brazos abiertos, a pesar de haberlos rechazado olímpicamente. Emmett no dejaba de hacer bromas y molestarnos con sus asociaciones infantiles. Era imposible mantenerse seria a su lado. Por otro lado, Jazz y Ed hablaban sobre una nueva serie de científicos locos, que los tenían fascinados, creo que se sentían un poco identificados. Y mis bellas amigas, hablaban sobre un nuevo shopping y lo necesitadas que estaban de ropa nueva; ojala no me incluyeran en su planes. Siempre me gusto pasear en ese tipo de lugares, pero de ahí a desabastecerlo era otra cosa muy distinta…

Después de dos horas y media de viaje, por fin llegamos a Londres. La ciudad estaba atestada de gente por el fin de semana largo y el transito era un asco. Siempre me gusto esta ciudad tenia su magia y su historia en cada esquina, lo que la hacia mas interesante de lo que ya lo era. Sentía deseos de recórrela, de descubrir cada insólito rincón, de saber sus secretos y sus promesas. Cuando todo esto acabara, si no regresaba a casa; quizás me mudaría a Londres, después de todo cualquiera pasa de ser percibido en esta misteriosa metrópolis.

-Bueno muchachos! Hemos llegado- dijo muy alegre Elisabeth, la mama de Ed- ahora vamos a nuestras habitaciones para acomodarnos y después recorreremos la ciudad. A las niñas les toca la habitación 512, los chicos tienen la 546 y nosotros la 520. Ok?

-Sip - dijimos todos al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa atravesando nuestro rostro, definitivamente le agradecería a annie por cuasi-obligarme a venir.

La habitación que nos había tocado era muy simple, pero refinada y elegante, al igual que el hotel. Mis amigas comenzaron a pelear por quien dormía al lado de la ventana. Así que yo me decidí por la cama de en medio. Las muy infantiles se habían puesto a jugar al piedra-papel-tijera por la dichosa cama, estas dos me daban mucha gracia, parecían dos nenas de 3 años peleando por ver quien tenía la muñeca más linda o el papá mas bueno.

Una vez instaladas, los chicos estaban entretenidísimos en el Sacoa, así que Alice no arrastro a el shopping más cercano. Paseamos, reímos y pasamos un muy grato momento. Después de ir por unos capuchinos y unos dulces, nos pusimos a hablar de un tema que nunca habíamos hablado antes, los chicos. Yo ya tenia una idea de que algo se estaba cocinando entre ella y los chicos, pero la forma en la cual ellas criticaban sus gustos y hablaban de ellos me dio una total certeza. Alice y Jasper solo necesitaban confirmarse el uno al otro sus sentimientos; pero trigo de otro costal era la relación que tenían Rose y Emmett, ellos eran de los que le daban sentido a la frase "los que se pelean se aman" o "hay amores que matan". No se en que momento Edward salió a relucir en la conversación, por las sonrisas de las chicas, creo que en mis reacciones encontraron lo que buscaban. Ahora que era lo que trataron de averiguar, solo ellas lo sabían. Cuando regresamos al hotel a eso del mediodía, Elisabeth había conseguido despegar a los chicos de los videojuegos; y estaban todos preparados para ir a almorzar.

Después de almorzar, salimos a hacer un poco de turismo. Fuimos a visitar el museo de Sherlocks Holmes, que era de una arquitectura muy típica y estaba decorado con las aberturas de un color verde irlandés y letras rusticas; logrando transportarme a una época de ensueño. Por lo menos, hasta que Emmett me subió sobre sus hombros y empezó a correr en círculos por la calle, gritando a viva voz "ella es la reencarnación de Jack el destripador, corran por sus vidas". Después me confeso que siempre tubo la fantasía de hacerme pasar semejante papelón y en ese momento se tubo que aguantar unos cuantos insultos de parte de Rose; que se quejaba de que no podían salir a ningún lado sin pasar vergüenza. Cuando ya había atardecido fuimos a pasear y conocer el Big Ben; bueno por lo menos yo lo iba a conocer, los demás solo lo visitarían. Cenamos sin mas percances que la molesta cámara de Edward, que no paraba de sacarme fotos en los peores momentos como peleando con mis espaguetis, o gritándole a Emmett que no me arroje migas de pan. Los padres de Ed, después de cenar, nos permitieron ir a tomar algo al bar que estaba al lado del hotel, con la condición que no fuéramos a otro lado y que las 12 estemos en nuestros cuartos.

El bolichito, tenía un aspecto clásico. Con cuadros de Hendrix, Joplin, Ozzy, Morrison y distintos hitos del buen rock. Nos sentamos en una pequeña mesita y nos pusimos a charlar amenamente. Cuando de pronto empezó a sonar Ray Charles "I got a woman!", las chicas y yo no pudimos evitar levantarnos y bailar al ritmo de los pegajosos 50´s. O por lo menos en mi caso intentar bailar, aunque con esto de ser una ninfa mi torpeza había mejorado un poco, solo un poco. Los chicos se nos unieron al instante y todo era tan surrealista; la música, las luces, el lugar, nosotros… parecía que hubiéramos hecho un viaje en el tiempo. Todo era relajado, no había preocupaciones, parecíamos simples humanos con simples vidas; hacia tiempo que no sentía esa sensación de anonimidad. No era nadie, solo una extraña adolescente con sus amigos pasando un buen rato, adoraba eso…

Ese bar era una burbuja paralela, ahí los problemas no llegaron. Y una cosa llevo a otra, no hace falta decir que somos un par de adolescentes. Pero cuando me di cuenta, las chicas habían desaparecido junto con los chicos de mi vista periférica; yo estaba con Luke en un rincón, bailando muy cerca. Y no se si fueron las varias cervezas con miel que teníamos ambos encima o que? Pero cuando me di cuenta nos estábamos abrazando y yo estaba entre la pared y el.

"no debería estar haciendo esto, pero eres irresistible, única!" me dijo… Acto seguido su rostro se empezó a acercar al mío; sentí su atrayente perfume, su cálida respiración, su suave cabello cuando deslice mi mano por el, su tacto en mi rostros, sus tiernos labios sobre los míos. El beso fue especial, tengo 15 años de edad (18 tanto legal como mentalmente) y ese fue mi primer beso. Después de eso, nos quedamos abrazados el uno al otro alternando besos, algunos apasionados y exigentes, otros castos y tiernos. Cuando hicieron las 11.30 pm los chicos aparecieron tomados de la mano y con una expresión boba en la cara. Era hora de volver al hotel, y así lo hicimos.

Ellos, como caballeros que son, nos despidieron en la habitación. Y prometieron avisarle a Elisabeth que habíamos llegado, para que no se preocupe.

El resto del viaje paso muy rápido y con las chicas no tuvimos ni tiempos de sentarnos y hablar de todo lo sucedido aquella noche. Pero desde entonces ellas iban de la mano con los chicos a todos lados; y tanto Edward como yo no sabíamos exactamente como actuar, era una situación completamente incomoda. No sabia que pensaba el, ni que sentía, ni si recordaba algo y a falta de comunicación, llegue a la conclusión que en su caso fue un desliz producto de el alcohol consumido. Y en mi caso no tenia ni idea, mi cabeza estaba totalmente confundida. Estaba esperando impaciente, en el auto de regreso a Robin Hood Bay, quería que las chicas me contaran los detalles de su relación con Jazz y Emmett. Salir estaban saliendo, eso ya lo había notado, hasta el ser mas obtuso lo hubiera notado… pero lo que me intrigaba era que había pasado esa noche exactamente???

No tuve mucho tiempo para los interrogantes, puesto que en ese instante, el coche dio una gran frenada y se derrapo hacia un costado. Todo sucedió muy lentamente, el padre de Edward tratando de conseguir estabilizar el coche, los gritos, el miedo, hasta que todo se detuvo…

Los chicos salieron del auto al instante, y estaban agazapados listos para atacar… ¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTABA PASANDO? Salí del auto y vi un remolino de sombras al frente nuestro formando un escalofriante tornado, el aire transportaba lamentos y gritos escalofriantes. El cielo oscureció de golpe y el viento comenzó a soplar esparciendo los lamentos por los alrededores, dándole vida aquellas atormentadas voces…

De golpe ese terrible panorama desapareció, solo quedo esa sensación de vacio, de que todo había sido detenido, mis amigos no se movían pude notar que me habían rodeado como si estuvieran cubriendo todos los lugares donde yo pudiera ser atacada. Y ahí estaban ellos a los que tanto les temí, venían caminando. Nunca los había visto antes, pero supe que eran ellos, su apariencia era escalofriante…

Sus ojos carmín, lejos de poder asociarlos con la palabra vida, sus cabellos perfectamente alineados, su piel pálida daba la sensación de putrefacción, sus trajes impecables completamente negros cubriendo hasta el cuello y, por ultimo, esa belleza que te hacia saber que ellos estaban lejos de ser algo de lo cual te podías fiar. Caminaron hacia nosotros palpando la expectativa en el aire, se notaba que estaban pensando en todas las posibilidades, y en todas yo era la presa, sus mentes me lo gritaban.

-La queremos a ella! Entréguenla y sobrevivirán! Desafíennos y será lo ultimo que hagan- hablo el que encabezaba a aquellos tres Voulturis, supe que no eran los lideres, estos ni siquiera se hubieran puesto a hacer propuestas. Aun así les temía, sus voces eran aun mas tétricas que sus aspectos.

-Tendrás que matarme si quieres tocarle un pelo. Y te aseguro que si así fuera, volvería de la muerte solo para protegerla…

**Y QUE TAL? BUENO? INTERMEDIO? MALO?... PORFIS DEJEN REVIEWS!!! **

**Gracias por los alertas y unirme como sus favoritos....**

**gracias a Miadharu que siempre me manda algun que otro review =)**

**Ale: Tienes razón bella no esta... y es mas que una tia! pero no te puedo decir si murio o no... nos estaríamos salteando una parte de la historia!! tenme paciencia y prometo que aclarare todo... gracias por tu review!! =)**

**BESOS Y MUCHA SUERTE!!**


	12. capitulo 11: sin daños a terceros

Capitulo 11: Sin daño a terceros…

El grito de Edward desato la batalla. Los tres voulturis se tiraron sobre nosotros, mientras aprecian tres mas… ahora estábamos mano a mano. Rosalie y Alice se abalanzaron sobre ellos con estacas en sus manos. Nunca había visto ese tipo de arma en mi vida, las estacas eran de plata y por lo que mi muy mejorada vista logro deducir, tenían runas gravadas en ellas. Los chicos no dudaron y atacaron nunca si descuidar ningún lugar por el cual podría ser atacada. Aunque pude notar en las caras de emmett y jasper que ellos desearían proteger a sus novias, y ellas también parecían distraerse con facilidad.

Mientras ellos luchaban los únicos estáticos, éramos el líder de aquélla manada de rufianes y yo. Fue en ese instante que sentí un peso sobre mi mano, cuando dirigí mi vista a ella allí estaba mi espada, como había llegado hasta allí no lo entendía, pero si lo agradecí. Por mi mente pasaron cada una de las lecciones de Annie, cada consejo, cada detalle; luego la imagen de mi familia la que deje atrás y la que me había adoptado. Todos corrían peligro, todos estaban amenazados por estos detestables seres. No lo podía permitir esto era entre ellos y yo. No podía permitir que nadie saliera dañado por mi culpa, por no haber efectuado bien mi misión.

Por fin lo entendí, por fin todo estaba claro en mi cabeza, tenía una misión pero no era matarlos a todos o gobernar… mi misión era proteger con mi propia vida a estos seres maravillosos que estaban a mi lado. Justo cuando estaba ideando el mejor ángulo para comenzar a atacar, note a dos personas a un costado del auto agazapadas con el rostro petrificado del susto. Los padres de Edward tenían la cara que era un poema y miraban con horror a su hijo. Pero era tanto el miedo el dolor que se veía en su rostro, el era su hijo su amor y el estaba por morir frente a ellos. Otra epifanía llego a mi mente, que trabajaba a mil revoluciones, también era mi deber proteger a todo ser que es capaz de sufrir por amor, de desarmarse por amor.

Sin duda, afirme mi mano en mi leal espada y me decidí a atacar, ya suficiente fui la dulce doncella. Enfoque mi objetivo, y corriendo con mi espada en alto lo ataque. El se rio fuertemente de mi, cada vez que yo lo atacaba, la espada nunca lo hería. Solo logre subirle el ego.

Niña crees que una simple espada lograra hacerme algo- dijo el engendro.

Apártate de ella- grito Edward, que se puso enfrente a mi.

NO! El que debe apartarse eres tu, Edward. Ellos vienen por mi. No por ti. Aquí todo es entre el y yo. No tiene por que haber daños a terceros.- le dije firmemente.- ahora por favor, toma a tus padres y cuídalos.

JAJAJ! Esta niñita tiene carácter eh? Ven preciosura, te voy a enseñar algunas formas de lucha, o de ser derrotado en la lucha.

Suficiente, tome mi espada con determinación, no tenia sentido pero debía intentarlo. Me concentre, y me a abalance sobre el. No entendí como pero esta vez logre lastimarlo y el comenzó a defenderse. Nos sumergimos en una danza de ataques y defensas. Cada acción tenia su reacción. El había logrado herir mi brazo con su espada y yo ya había logrado hacerle varios toques, pero ninguno lo suficiente fuerte como para herirlo gravemente. En un suspiro, el consiguió que mi espada volara unos metros. Y ahí estaba yo, sin protección alguna; no lo dude, corrí hacia la espada con mi vida y me lance al piso a penas la tuve a mi alcance. El me perseguía y salto sobre mi, listo para hincarme su arma en mi garganta. En un impulso yo tome mi fiel arma, y la levante mientras el caía sobre mi. Mi espada se hinco donde debía estar su corazón.

Mis amigos me ayudaron sacándome al insulso de encima. Y en el momento, en que Edward me tomo en sus brazos y me recostó en el interior del auto. Caí en una profunda inconsciencia. Quería dormir por siglos.

Papiiii!- grito la dulce niña, con lagrimas en sus ojitos verdes. No podía soportar saber que nunca llegaría a conocer a su heroína. Cuantas veces había deseado poder nacer antes, así por lo menos tener algún recuerdo de ella. Cuantas veces pensó en ella antes de que los brazos de Morfeo la aprisionaran un fantástico mundo donde ella estaba en brazos de su amada tía, quien la protegía con su propia vida.

Su padre y al ver a la pequeña en ese estado, se le deshizo el corazón. Era tan hermosa su pequeña. Sus ricitos castaños estaban por debajo de sus hombros, sus enormes ojos verde esmeraldas y sus pequeños labios; formaban una combinación extremadamente bella. Era la perfecta mezcla de ambos, aunque el agradecía que ella se pareciera un poquito mas a su madres, en especial por las actitudes y esa forma de conseguir tener a todos a sus pies con un simple sonrisa.

Que sucedió pequeña?- dijo mirándola con ternura y calma.

Es que la vida de la tía bella es triste! Enserio ella tubo que luchar para protegernos a todos? – le pregunto con los ojitos vidrioso por el llanto retenido.

Si, mi amor! Esa fue su misión. Pero vivió cada segundo a mil por hora. Siempre se metía en un lio distinto, no se como annie no enloqueció.

Que hacia?- pregunto curiosa.

UFFF! Una vez se le metió en la cabeza que como tenia poderes podía lograr arreglar la cañería del baño. Te imaginas el resultado?- ella negó con su cabecita tiernamente- pues lo que paso fue que termino de romper el caño que lleva el agua limpia al inodoro y cuando por fin logro tapar la fuga el baño y todo el pasillo desbordaba de agua. Entonces satisfecha se levanto del piso, para comenzar a limpiarlo pero con su suerte resbalo y se quebró la muñeca. Y en vez de avisarnos para ir al hospital, siguió con su labor alegando que ella no era una blandengue y que podía hacer todo. Que solo eran gajes del oficio. Te imaginas lo que Emmett se rio de ella.

Siempre fue tan insistente?- pregunto riendo a carcajadas.

No sabes cuanto- dijo Edward en medio de un suspiro. De pronto la pequeña frunció el seño y lo miro con ojitos interrogantes- y ahora que hice Nancy Drew?

No se quien es esa tal Nancy Draw pero…

Es Nancy Drew amor…

SI ESO!- se la notaba muy molesta a la pequeña sabandija- porque besaste a la tía? Donde estaba mami en ese entonces?- pregunto y Luke se golpeo la cabeza imaginariamente. Que diablos había pensado al darle el diario de bella sin revisarlo posteriormente? Con lo despierta que es esa dulce mocosa.

Lo que pasa amor, es que cuando uno crece tiene ciertas emmm… como decirlos… hay ciertas veces que uno mm…- esta metido en un embrollo importante y lo peor sabia que no iba a salir victorioso.

Ya se… ya se…- a Edward se le corto la respiración, con que idea endemoniadamente acertada le sadria la pequeña- a ti te gustaba la tía bella…- frunció el seño y pensó durante unos segundo!- porque es mi tía verdad?- COMO RESPONDIA A ESO? Pensó Edward sin saber para donde salir corriendo.

Emmm… se podría decir que fue mi novia… en cuanto a lo otro… clar…

COMO QUE SE PODRIA DECIR? TU DIJISTE QUE TU UNICA NOVIA FUE MAMI! SOS UN MENTIROSO… NO SE CUAL ES TU MENTIRA PERO SOS UN MENTIROSO… QUEDATE CON EL TONTO DIARIO, AL FIN Y AL CABO NUNCA VOY A SABER LA VERDAD.

Edward no podía creer que esto le estuviera pasando a el. Daba vueltas en su cabeza la manera en que su pequeña nessie dejara pasar el tema, por un par de años más. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que ya su limite de mentiras había expirado, ya habían empezado a causar serios daños en su hija. Siempre oculto la identidad de su madre tratando de proteger a nessie, pero siendo realistas también se protegía el. Se protegía del dolor que le causaba saber que no la pudo proteger, saber que todo se le fue de las manos y ahora no sabia como hacer que la única mujer a la cual amo regresara a sus brazos. Esa estúpida idea de solucionar las cosas sin daños a terceros había regido su vida, la de bella y la de muchos otros ilusos. Con esa idea nefasta de hacer todo solo, siempre se termina lastimando a los demás. Y asi sucedió en este caso también, Edward pensó que ocultando a Bella y al dolor de tenerla tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez, protegía a nessie. Pero no solo termino dañándola, sino que logro que ella no confiara mas el. Sin daños a terceros, que gran mentira… pensó para el mismo.

La decisión ya estaba tomada, le diría la verdad a su hija. Ella se lo merecía y el la ayudaría a afrontar a esta de la mejor manera posible.

Edward salió del altillo y se dirigió al pasillo del segundo piso, donde se encontraban todas las habitaciones de la granja. Fue directo a la tercera puerta que tenia a su derecha y toco de forma firme la puerta. Recordando que debía mantener el control y no quebrarse eso lo haría mas difícil para su pequeña. La puerta se abrió, y dos pares de ojitos hinchados de tanto llorar lo miraron curiosos.

Que quieres? No te voy a perdonar todavía si eso es a lo que vienes…- dijo aclarando que en algún momento lo perdonaría después de todo el era su padre y ella lo amaba con locura.

Es hora de que nosotros dos tengamos una larga conversación, prometo decir la verdad y nada más que la verdad acorde a tu edad- dijo en forma de juramento.

Esta bien pase no mas…- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa pero la alegría no llego a sus ojos.

El se sentó en la cama y observo el hermoso cuarto que Annie había armado con tanto amor para su hija. El cuarto era muy colorido, la gama de colores pasaba por el rosa, el verde musgo y algunos anaranjados. En las paredes había mariposas pintadas además de flores. Todo el lugar rebosaba de vida e inocencia, perfecto para su pequeña. A bella le hubiera gustado, si estuviera aquí para verlo pensó algo melancólico.

Nessie fue y se sentó en su regazo apoyando su cabecita en su pecho, mientras lo abrazaba, lista para escuchar lo que su papá le quisiera decir.

Edward, tengo que pedirte disculpas.. porque es cierto peque te mentí todo este tiempo y mucho… te oculte cosas que vos deberías saber. Pero es que no soporte el dolor y verte a vos mal seria mucho mas difícil…

Como cuando me lastimo y no te digo nada para que no te angusties?- dijo con su gran inocencia.

Exacto. Tu mamá era el ser mas hermoso, tanto por dentro como por fuera, tierno y fuerte que vi en mi vida. Nunca debí haberme fijado en ella, pero no pude evitarlo. Cuando la conocí, mi vida tomo otro rumbo. Ella era una deidad y yo su esclavo.

Era hermosa?- pregunto con curiosidad

Era preciosa, de quien te piensas que heredaste ese lindo rostro?- pregunto tratando de alivianar la charla.

Y tía bella? Donde entra en todo esto? Si amabas a mamá por besaste a la tía? Estabas jugando con ella?- pregunto mi niña muy seriamente. Mientras a mi se me revolvía el estomago como cada vez que escuchaba que ella le decía tía a bella.

Veras amor, no le debes decir tía a bella… puesto que… mmm… ella es algo mas que tu tía… mmm ella es tu m…

Ella es mi mamá verdad?- dijo mientras una pequeña gotita salada recorría su rostro.

Si cariño! No sabes cuanto me arrepiento haberte mentido… perdóname por favor!- le dije al borde del llanto.

Solo con una condición quiero ver alguna foto de ella, tenes alguna? Y quiero que me cuentes vos la historia, el diario lo leeré mas adelante.- dijo con vos severa y fría, pero a la vez suplicante.

Si peque. Vamos al altillo, si mal no recuerdo ahí hay un viejo álbum con fotos de los tres.

Regresamos a la antigua habitación de mi amada y revise en uno de los baúles, hasta que encontré el álbum tan anhelado por mi pequeña. Nos sentamos en el suelo y nos pusimos a verlo juntos. El álbum tenía fotos de nuestros días en el colegio, varias citas y paseos, nuestra boda y por ultimo los pocos días que pudimos disfrutar de la peque juntos.

Papi?- pregunto llorando

Si amor?- dije mientras retenía el llanto lo mayor posible.

Mamá murió?- una lagrima rodo por mi mejilla.

No, mi amor- no pude contestar otra cosa.

Mamá se fue? Es que acaso no me quería?- dijo mientras las lagrimas llenaban su hermoso rostro

Si, amor ella se fue… pero no pienses que no te quería, ella te ama con locura- y yo soy testigo de eso, pensó el; mientras otra traicionera lagrima se le escapaba.

ENTONCES PEDILE QUE VUELVA! QUE YO LA AMO Y LA EXTRAÑO QUE ME VOY A PORTAR BIEN- su mirada era de desamparo y desesperación mientras entre sollozos gritaba a viva voz- DECILE QUE NO VOY A SER LA MEJOR HIJA DEL MUNDO, PERO QUE LO VOY A INTENTAR… QUE NO QUIERO ESTAR SIN ELLA DECILE QUE VUELVA… SI NO LE GUSTA LEER CUENTOS ESTA BIEN Y PROMETO QUE NO VOY A TENER MAS PESADILLAS… QUE VOY A SER CALLADITA Y EDUCADA… PAPAAAA PORFAVOR TRAE A MAMÁ CONMIGOOOO- le desgarro el corazón verla en ese estado, y como mierda hacia para explicarle que su madre no podía volver…

Amor ella no puede volver, sos muy chiquita aun para entender algunas cosas. Pero solo te digo que todo lo que hiso y prometo contarte de a poco, lo hiso pensando en que terceros no salgan lastimados y la verdad no le salió muy bien…- Edward termino de decir mientras lloraba y abraza a su hija que también lloraba en sus brazos….

UFFF!1 ESTE ME COSTO Y MUCHO… ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ¿ES QUE ACASO NO MERESCO REVIEWS? JEJE OJALA QUE SI… EN MI PROFILE ESTA EL ALBUM DE BELLA Y LA HABITACION DE NESSIE….

ANDO BUSCANDO, NO DEBERIA SER UNA BETA, SI NO ALGUIEN QUE ME AYUDE Y YO AYUDARLE CUANDO LO NECESITE… ALGUIEN SE OFRECE? DOS CABEZAS SON MEJOR QUE UNA Y MAS EN PLENO CUATRIMESTRE…. LAS QUIERO CIAO….


End file.
